Love Lies and Happiness
by RWBYGuy2015
Summary: Yang has started acting weirdly towards Blake. Whats the meaning behind it and can Blake find out before things take a wrong turn? The clock has begun ticking down what is to happen to everyone when it reaches zero ( This is my very first fanfic EVER ) Please Read and Review but be nice and respectful, thanks for reading :3 bye bye (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thanks everyone who reads this short start to what hopefully wil become an amazing tale of love hate and reconciliation please leave a review on how I should better the story and again thank you everyone**

* * *

 **Blake POV**

It was a cool autumn morning at Beacon Academy. Sun rays poke through the curtain cracks of the window of team RWBY's dorm room. All of the members were still in bed enjoying the day of on their Saturday, all but one.

"IT'S Saturday!" Yang yelled out waking up Weiss and me suddenly

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" said the very groggy Schnee. The blond brawler just gave the heiress her biggest cheesiest grin before turning to me.

"Aren't you going to answer her?" I ask sitting up on my bed my long black locks falling around my shoulders.

"Maybe….." Yang said giggling while gazing at me with those beautiful lilac eyes…beautiful eyes? I didn't just think that just now….did I. The sound of Yang's voice getting closer snaps me back to reality.

"Blaaaaake?" Yang said inching ever closer to me

"Y-yes?" I stammer quickly feeling my face becoming warm possibly due to the blush I was now showing. Yang leans over putting her face right next to mine. She smells like lemons as I take in her sweet aroma. I like it.

Yang begins to whisper in my ear making sure her breath hits my ear as gently as possible making me shudder. "So kitten" she begins "is all this blushing cause of me?" she slightly pecks at my ear as she leans back.

My face at this point is so red I could camouflage myself in Ruby's cape. My eyes quickly dart from Yang to Weiss and back to Yang again. "I-it's not" I begin stammering "I- I mean…" why can't I get these damn words out I think to myself.

"Well Blake which is it?" Yang asks smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah Blake this has attracted my attention also." Weiss finally chimes in no longer angered by Yang's abrupt wake up call, but closely watching the interaction Yang and I were having this morning.

I close my eyes and quickly stammer "N-no it's not!" I jump back under the covers and shut both of them out.

"Aww.." I hear Yang say positive she was making the pouty face she shares with her sister "looks like I'm going to have to make my own fun today."

I hear her leave the room and as soon as the door clicks shut and I'm positive she's gone I sit back up on my bed. What the hell was going on with Yang this morning I mean yes she is a very affectionate team mate but what just happened was on a whole new level even for her. I mean she was acting like she wanted to just jump on me and kiss…me. My blush returns but not as heavily as I sit there and think about the thought of Yang kissing me. I have thought about it before I mean who hasn't just one look at her and you feel like there is not a more gorgeous girl in the world, and I was lucky enough to be part of the same team as her let alone her partner as well. A small cough from across the room breaks my chain of thought.

"Blake are you feeling ok this morning?" the snow princess asks "you being flustered like that is not in your nature at all." She slowly slides herself out of bed and stands in the middle of the room looking at me waiting for a response.

"Weiss.." I say getting out of bed and gathering my stuff getting ready for a shower "if I knew why I was so flustered I would tell you but even this has me stumped."

"Maybe you have feelings for Yang?" She says grabbing her shower gear as well "I mean she is a looker."

"Of course I like Yang." I tell her heading towards the washroom "she is my partner after all."

"That's not what I mean Blake" Weiss says getting her clothes ready for after her shower "I mean maybe you like her in a more…..romantic way."

Romantically isn't exactly what I would have used for my feelings towards my partner. Maybe she is right though maybe I do feel for her that way. I shove these thoughts out of my head as I prepare to get in the shower. Maybe a hot shower will clear my thoughts. Hopefully I can get more answers today.

* * *

 **Well this is the first chapter end I hope you enjoyed it and I am already working on the next chapter so I hope you will be back to continue the story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone I am glad to see all of you supporting and following this comic as it goes along its merry way a few updates for one I will introduce a few more characters this chapter instead of jus Ruby Weiss Blake and Yang, I hope your ready for the ride as I am**

* * *

 **Yang POV**

As I close the door behind me I sigh a breath of relief as a blush crosses my face. "I finally did it" I whisper a smile dawning on my face " I finally took the first step." I begin walking down the hall towards the cafeteria. "I just hope she doesn't take to long to figure out what I'm trying to do." I think to myself.

As I near the cafeteria I spot Pyrrha nervously glancing through the doorway. "I wonder what's bothering her?" I tell myself in my head. "Hey Pyrrha" I say as I approach.

"W-what?!" she stutters turning around quickly a surprised look on her face "Yang?"

"Heya Pryyha whats going on?" I ask rubbing the back of my head. I felt bad for startling her.

"Nothing.." she replies glancing back into the room then to the ground "nothing at all."

"Doesn't seem like nothing" I say taking a peek into the room also to see what she was glancing at. When I look in I spot Jaune sitting at a table with Coco laughing with an arm around her. "Oh I think I might know now."

Pyrrha looks at me with a heartbroken look in her shiny green eyes. The normally calm and collected Spartan looks like she was about to unleash an unstoppable emotional breakdown. I glance back in the room at Jaune and Coco. "Pyrrha.." I say slowly " This fight of yours is not over yet"

"What do you mean?" the Spartan said looking at me with a confused look now.

"I'm going to help you win over Jaune." I said with enough confidence to lift the green eyed girls spirits

"How are you to do that though I am to shy to tell him face to face.." Pyrrha said yet again letting self doubt take over

"I will help with that too meet me outside your teams dorm in an hour." I said walking away already planning on how to train her "and not a minute late!"

 **1 hour later outside of team JNPR's dorm**

"Where the hell is she" Pyrrha silently growled to herself "she is over ten minutes late as it already is."

"Hey Pyrrha!" I yell running down the hall my combat boots making absurdly loud thumping noises on the carpet "you ready to get started?"

"yes lets just get on with it" She said while glaring at me but giving a soft smile. she was always so nice to everyone.

"Ok what I want you to do is pretend Im Jaune and Im going to show you just observe how I do it ok?" I say looking at her in the eyes.

"G-got it." she stammered as she preped herself for the role switch. Yangs scenarios never made scense to her but she appreactiated the gesture.

"Ok here we go" I say as I take a deep breath to calm myself.

* * *

 **Blake POV (1 hour earlier)**

As unbelievable as it is I havent been able to find Yang anywhere today outside of the dorm. I really need to talk to her about what happened this morning and try to get to the meaning behind it. I mean if she likes me like that I want her to come right out and say so. I hate people that beat around the bush because sometimes if you do that things end up happening to late. I walk into the cafeteria and spot Jaune sitting at a table.

"Hey Jaune." I call out to him. He lifts his head up and looks at me giving me a weak smile.

"Hey Blake how are you?" He asks in whats close to a whisper

"Jaune are you alright?" I ask expressing a concerned look on my face

"Yeah Im fine" he says while lowering his gaze "just dandy"

"Jaune Arc you be honest with me right now." I stated sharply "I know when things are not fine so you cant fool me"

Jaune hesitates for a moment before speaking "Well me and my...my girlfriend Coco just broke up." tears were starting to form at his eyes

"Jaune im so sorry to hear that" I tell him patting him softly on the back "Ruby, me and everyone else are here for you if you need it"

Jaune gives me a smile and a nod of appreaciation

"hey you havent seen Yang around have you?" I asks hesitantly

"I thought I heard her out the other door talking to someone telling them to meet in front of my dorm although I have no idea why." he tells me looking back at the other entrance to the dining hall.

"Thanks so much Jaune and good luck" I say giving him a quick hug before dashing off to team JNPR's dorm room

as I approach I hear Yangs voice talking with someone. when I reach the corner I see her and Pyrrha standing face to face.

"Pyrhha..I..I like you a lot will you go out with me!" Yang stammered and half yelled.

I felt my heart drop at that moment. For some reason those words cut like knives into me. Did I actually have feelings like that towards her enough to where this hurts. I didn't believe it, but the moment I felt tears on my face I knew it to be true. I love Yang but it seems she was only toying with my heart. My sobs were loud enough to catch Pyrrha's attention.

"Yang I think someone is near by." Pyrrha said nervously to Yang.

"Who could possibly be over here at this ti-" Yang was stopped mid sentence when her eyes laid upon my tear soaked face.

"Blake..." Yang said wide eyed "what are you doing-" I cut her off.

"I could ask you the same!" I growled at her "I came here to talk to you about this morning to see if there was something you wanted to tell me but I see it was just one of yout god awful jokes again!"

"Blake you got it all wrong"Yang said in an attempt to calm me

"Do I!" I screamed and dashed off

"Blake wait!" She yelled from a distance.

"This is bad Pyrrha" she said turning to the spartan with tears forming in her eyes. "I messed up big."

As I ran the moment of Yang confessing to Pyrrha kept playing over and over in my head. "Dammit Yang I truly thought you were the one person who liked me and that I could like back" tears rushed off my face as I ran out of Beacon Academy having no idea where I was headed but right now anywhere is better than here.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyede chapter 2 shit is starting to get a little more interesting now how will it unfold is left to see, until next time guys**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for fanning and following this story it makes me happy to see it is actually liked I will try to post at least 2 chapters a day if work does not get in the way as always thanks for support**

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

As I walk towards my dorm I notice Weiss standing outside the doorway. She has a worried look on her face. She turns her head and our eyes meet her vibrant blue eyes are clouded with sadness.

"Ruby.." Weiss says softly placing a hand on my shoulder as I approached. "There is something I need to tell you."

I look at her with a confused look. "What's going on?" I as hesitantly

Weiss pulls me into a hug something that very rarely happens. "Blake's gone missing" she whispers into my ear "and Yang is saying it's all her fault she has been crying in the room for almost an hour." Weiss pulls away from the hug and wipes away the few tears that had formed. "Ruby please go talk to her she is your sister maybe you can cheer her up."

I nod and turn to my room door behind it I can hear the muffled cries from Yang. With each cry I almost feel just how broken she must feel right now. I knock on the door opening it slowly. "Yang?" I half whisper into the room "Yang it's Rubes." I see her shift her position on the bed to face me. Her face is red as is her eyes but this time not from anger. I slowly enter the room and stand in the center and look up at her. She sniffles before hopping off her bed to stand in front of me.

"Yang." Is all I could get out before she enveloped me in one of her crushing hugs although this time I don't fight it or ask to be let go. I wrap my arms around her and hug her as hard as I could back to let her know that I am here for her.

"Ruby.." Yang said in a shaky voice sadness still very much present "am I a bad teammate?"

The question took me by surprise as I try to form an answer. "Yang you are one of the greatest most outgoing cheerful and beautiful huntress I know." I reply "you are not a bad teammate yes sometimes we as members fight but that doesn't change the fact that we still love each other."

Yang lowers her grip on me and looks me in the eye. "Then why did she run away" she asked tears beginning to appear again "she never gave me a chance to explain." Yang's voice was now a mix of sadness and anger as she recalled what happened before and after Blake had shown up.

"I see." I said as she finished her story "there is a simple way to fix this although it won't be easy and I don't know if you are up to it at the moment"

Yang gave me a look telling me she knew what I meant but she also hinted that she was going to need some time before she would be able to talk face to face with her.

* * *

 **Blake POV**

I have no idea where I am going now I left the school without much thought I should go back but can I. I try to keep my mind focused but all I can think about is Yang how heartbroken she sounded when I snapped at her how she must be feeling knowing that I just up and left. Is this all my life is made to be make friends build a close relationship and right when I think everything has changed for the better have a major fuck up like this. As I run from ally to ally I finally stop I need to set things right but how I can't just show up and say hey sorry for that we still friends I will likely be met with a puch through the window. I need to plan this out and there is only one person I know that can help me do this.

The morning light showed through the window of the cheap motel room I had rented for the night. I sit awake on the bed looking at my scroll...at Yangs number. She is just a call away but I am too scared to do anything. Today though I will meet with Weiss the one who can help me set up a meeting for me and Yang. She told me Ruby will handle Yang's emotions to get her to come. Ruby doesn't deserve to see her sister like this no one does. I pick up my scroll and message Weiss telling her to plan the meeting for three days from now at the place where we picked the pieces that allowed us to form team RWBY and that we will discuss detail later in person. I set my scroll down and look out at the stree...three days is all I have to prepare.

* * *

 **This marks the end of the 3rd chapter sorry for prolonging the misunderstanding but its all for plot developement Im sure you guys understand please continue to show support and have a nice day bye bye :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys thanks for sticking around. The drama is going to be coming to a close in about a chapter or two after this one and thats when the story will really start to pick up at the same time i am debating on whether or not to add in the whiterose ship later in the story in contrast to bumblebee leave your thoughts and please keep the reviews and comments clean and nice no negativity only constructive**

* * *

 **Weiss POV**

I set my scroll down and sigh it is good to hear from Blake so soon, but what she wants to do seems impossible. I lean back in my chair at the desk in our dorm. My eyes glance over to Blake's empty bed and picture her there reading like she would normally be doing. I hear the door open and see Ruby enter the room.

"Perfect timing" I say giving her a soft smile "we need to talk."

"Whatever Pyrrha said I did was a lie!" Ruby exclaimed quickly and without much thought like always "I mean it kind of was my fault but..." I interrupt her midsentence

"Ruby at the moment I could honestly care less what you were just rambling on about." I say with an obviously annoyed tone" what we need to talk about is more important."

Ruby gives me a look of confusion before walking over and sitting on my bed crossed legged. "What's going on now Weiss? "She asks staring at me.

"Blake texted me today or rather this morning."I say shifting my gaze from Ruby to look out the window. "She said she wants to meet up with your sister at the place where it all began in the Emerald Forrest. I don't know what she plans to do but it will be happening in less than three days now."

Ruby shifted uneasily on my bed before speaking " let me guess you want me to try and convince my sister to go." She sighed standing up.

"Yes… look if you aren't up to the task don't worry about it I will try and find a way" I say standing up grabbing Myrtenaster "you can go back to doing whatever it was you were doing."

Ruby watches me as I open the door right as I am about to walk out I hear her mumble something under her breath. Knowing Ruby she will help out whether she says she will or not even without giving a direct answer. I make my way towards the courtyard. First thing on my list is to find Blake in town and have a meeting with her about what to do.

* * *

 **Blake POV**

I sit at a table in a small cafe on a street corner in Vale my meeting with Weiss is supposed to take place here shortly. I check my scroll for the time it reads 4:55pm five minutes to go. I sigh knowing the inevitable rant and lecture that is to come from the one and only ice princess but undoubtebly she will be correct I even know. I over reacted like way over reacted I guess im just so used to having people hurt me emotionally for their personal pleasure that instinct just kicked in and I ran. I just hope Yang doesnt hurt me too badly at our meeting.

I feel a cold gaze staring me down beside me at the table I look up and see Weiss standing next to me. Hey was all I managed to get out before a brisk slap hit me across my face sending it into a tingling sting. "What the hell do you think you are just leaving like that." Weiss said almost yelling at me "do you have any idea what you have been putting Yang through over this stupid misunderstanding I thought you were supposed to be the smart one but I guess I was wrong."

I felt myself tearing up before Weiss gave me a small hug. "You really should come back sooner it would be less hard to get Yang to agree rather than three days." said Weiss taking a seat across the table from me. I nod in agreement "the only problem though is that I have no idea what to say to her when I see her." I admit hesitantly

Weiss giggles "just be yourself thats what she misses she has been crying almost non stop since you left she keeps telling herself its all her fault that she shouldnt have done it." I lower my eyes from Weiss's gaze I felt horrible about what I was putting the love of my life through although I doubt that at this point I should not be able to call her that.

"Blake lets try and have the meeting tonight we need to fix this Yang needs you back. We need you back as a team please come home." Weiss says as she gets up to leave. I dont move my gaze to hers as I hear her walk off I feel tears stream down my face. I wipe them away telling myself that she is right I better do it soon or face the wrath of her anger ten fold. I get up and leave a tip for the waitress and head off to make my plans on what exactly I was going to say to her tonight.

* * *

 **Weiss POV**

I pull out my scroll and message Ruby telling her I was sure I got through to Blake about meeting Yang tonight. Now the last part is in Ruby's hands about getting Yang to come but seeing as she will want to see Blake sooner than later as of now it should not be a problem. As I make my way back to the Acadamy I notice Pyrrha looking through a window into a clothing store.

"Hey Pyrrha" I say with a smile on my face "what are you doing out here I thought you would be helping Jaune or something?"

"Oh yes well its just I was asked by Yang to go somewhere with her tonight and to dress nicely" she stated with a glowing smile

This is not good is all I could think as I smiled at her. I need to get a hold of Ruby fast really fast. "thats amazing Pyrrha" I said "I really need to get going though." I start walking away as Pyrrha thanked me for stopping and saying hi. I rushed back to Beacon as fast as I could we need to find a way to postpone Yang and Pyrrha's meet up for our sake and more importantly for Blake's.

* * *

 **Ok guys this misunderstanding should be resolved by next chapter thank you all for being patient with me like I said this is my first fanfic and I am happy with how it is being recieved. The next chapter should hopefully be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 5 :D this should be a bit longer of a chapter since I want to end the drama and get to the real fun stuff so here you go if there are any ideas you have that you would like to see take place later leave a comment well I hope you guys enjoy the chapter**

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

I put my scroll back into my pocket Weiss was able to get Blake to meet Yang tonight but it seems like my sister has different plans. I walk around the school trying to find my sister and as I pass the gym I hear the familiar sound of Ember Celica go off. I walk into the gym and see Yang hitting a practice dummy. I cautiously walk into the gym and tap Yang on her shoulder.

"Who the fuck is bothering!?" she yells turning around eyes crimson red but stops when she sees me about to cry "oh my god Rubes I am so sorry I didn't know it was you." She immediately wraps me up in a hug.

"Its ok" I say sniffling and wiping away a tear "I needed to talk to you"

"What's going on little sis romance troubles?" she jokingly says "Weiss got your panties in a twist"

"N-no!" half shout my face becoming the color of my cape maybe a shade darker. "there is something I need your help with in the Emerald Forrest and I only trust you for this job."

"What job are you talking about?" she asks in a more serious tone

"It's a sort of rescue mission Yang." I say in a calming tone

"Rescue mission?" she asks confused by the mission description "who would need" her eyes widen as she ponders who would be…missing. "you guys found her?" she inquires in an almost whisper

"Well she actually reached out to Weiss then Weiss to me and now me to you." I quickly stammer "she wants to meet you where it all began for her, for you, for us as a team."

"Why didn't she call me directly?" she asks her voice becoming shaky "Im never able to help her at all."

I look at my sister who is normally the strongest out of all of us show her one moment of pure weakness and it is a weakness we all have. I pat her on her back and try to comfort her the best I can. "Will you come Yang?" I ask softly.

"I made plans with Pyrrha tonight to go to a club to help get my mood out of the gutter but I guess hitting it right in the source is a better idea." She says with a soft smile "I am sure she will understand why I need to take a rain check on this."

I hug my sister tightly and smile as I know we are about to become a team once more.

* * *

 **Weiss POV**

My scroll buzzes and I see a message from Ruby saying she was able to get Yang to agree to the meeting tonight. I smile as everything is going according to plan I quickly message Blake and tell her the good news hopefully she is prepared for tonight. I dart off to our dorm room to get ready for this evening as well I mean if she thinks Yang will just stand by and talk she is dreaming the biggest dream of her life so I want to be prepared to step in if the need arises.

I hear talking in the dorm room as I near my door. Its Yangs voice and I think Pyrrha as well. I hear Yang through the door "listen I know you will be upset but I am needed on a special mission tonight its a rescue mission." I hear Pyrrha sit down on a bed "Yang I will be fine if you are needed..you are needed now stop worrying about me and go get your teammate back." I hear her say confidently "and Weiss please come in its your room as well." I stand there shocked how did she know about Blake and how did she know I was here either way I open the door and step into the room. I am greeted by a crushing hug from Yang as she thanks me.

"Yang its getting close to our meeting time we better hurry." I say patting her on the back. She looks at me and nods in agreement.

* * *

Blake POV

I stand in the center of the ruins where we first grabbed the chess pieces that would soon define our life here at the school. Thinking back it seems so long ago after all the missions we had gone on together the good times and the bad. I stand there underneath the moon and reminisce through all the old memories when I hear twigs breaking behind me. Standing in the moonlight with hair as bright as the sun was her. Her lilac eyes stare at me before she runs over to me. I brace myself for the brute force that I was expecting to be her punch but instead I was embraced in a hug.

"Why did you run?" were the first words from her mouth as she held me. "you never gave me a chance to explain"

"I know I was being...selfish, I guess its because my emotions have been the ass end of so many peoples jokes and amusment I put two and two together." I reply to her whispering in her ear. I feel her shaking. "Yang..are you ok?" I asks running my hand through her beautiful hair. Ive always liked her hair.

Yang looks up to me tears streaming down her face "you should know I would never hurt you in anyway like that Im not any of those monsters." she states still shaking "I was so worried after you left you were all that was on my mind." I hug her tightly and whisper "I must admit that I also ran out of jealousy that the woman I love was confessing to someone that was not me."

Yang looks at me wide eyed "...woman you love? Blake are you saying that you love me?" I smirk and give her one of my are you really asking that stares "Yang Xiao Long you are the most gorgeous lady I have ever laid my eyes on. I had a lot of confusing feelings the first moment we met but now I have them sorted out and yes the end result is that I love you." Yang starts to cry and I start to panic. "Was it something I said?" I quickly ask hoping to calm her down and she just laughs.

"Blake these are tears of joy I have been dropping hints that I liked you for a while now and I was hoping that morning would have been the one to do it for me." Yang says laughing. I blush and smile at her "well it did work" I say bringing her back into the hug. "theres just two pieces of buisness we need to take care of first" Yang furrows her brow and gives me a confused look. I clear my throat "first thing Yang Xiao Long will you be my girlfriend." I ask hesitantly. I feel Yang take my hands in hers she smiles at me "yes I will." I smile back and say "now for the last piece." I let go of Yangs hands and place them on her face. I stare into her eyes, as I pull her in I close mine. I feel the soft warmness of her lips on mine we both feel each other smile through it. I stand there in my loves embrace and share a kiss at the place where we became a team and now also the spot me and her became one.

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

I look over to Weiss and smile. We did it I cant believe we pulled this off. As I stare at her in the moonlight it shines down on her hair causing it to glow like fresh laid snow on a winters eve her pale skin shines brightly. I cant be coming down with the same feelings for Weiss as my sis for Blake..can I? Weiss turns and looks at me she gives me a soft smile and turns to look back at the other two. I guess I am as I smile to myself this is going to be an interesting year at school.

* * *

 **There you go guys misunderstanding is over sorry if it seemed rushed I am working on a short time limit before going to work so I hope it pleases you guys somewhat and well now we can get started on some real adventures of friendships and love until next time everyone oh and please leave a comment of your thoughts and if you enjoyed please follow so you can enjoy the ride with all of us bye bye :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I didnt post a chapter yesterday I am on a vacation so I will try to make them longer than usual as always here is chapter 6 hope everyone enjoys**

* * *

 **Yang POV**

The warmth of the sun on my face as it peeks through our window causing me to grumble awake. I turn my head and look at Blake who is cuddled up next to me her head nuzzled between my head and shoulder. I kiss her head lightly before looking over to Weiss's bed and notice her and Ruby cuddled together too. Knowing Ruby she was to lazy to get into her own bed so she begged Weiss to let her sleep with her. I finally land my gaze on the alarm clock which read 7:55 Monday morning.

"7:55 huh?" I state still sleepy but soon it registered in my head "oh fuck!" my shout had now woken everyone up abruptly and nobody was happy about it.

"What the hell is with you and yelling in the mornings Yang?" Weiss said angrily "I mean would it kill you to get up quietly for once?"

"I would love to try but not when we are about to be late for classes!" I yell sprinting across the room stripping out of my p.j's at the same time causing Ruby to hide her face, Weiss to avert her obviously curious stare and Blake to blush a deep red.

"What are you even talking about today is Sunday Yang." Weiss said getting out of bed and grabbing her clothes for the day.

"Check the alarm clock then" I yell from the shower "it might surprise you."

Blake looked over at the alarm clock and exclaimed "we must have stayed out so late that we slept through our last day off its Monday again so Yang is right classes start soon."

I walk out of the bath drying my hair with one towel while the other one hugs my body closely. I soon reach my dresser drawer and pull out my clothes and let the towel drop to the ground. I stop for a moment due to the fact I can feel three very haunting gazes glued to me.

"What you never seen a gifted girl before?" I say turning around letting my chest bounce as I do.

Ruby starts uncontrollably laughing as Weiss runs to the restroom due to a "nosebleed". Blake simply gets up and changes quickly without either Ruby nor me noticing.

By the time we are all finished morning classes are almost over. We rush down the hall to Prof. Oobleck's classroom but run into team JNPR along the way although they seemed to be in a gloom. As we approach Jaune calls out to us.

"Hey guys!" Jaune yelled waving to us "over here!"

"What's going on Jaune?" asked Ruby as she skipped over to them.

"I saw you guys running to class so I guess you didn't get the news that morning and evening classes are cancelled."Jaune replies

"Cancelled?" Blake inquires as she finally walks over "what for?"

"Apparently there has been a major increase in the number of grimm in the area." Pryyha stated as she walked over next to Jaune and grabbed his hand.

"Are you two dating?" I asked now intrigued by Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Y-yeah" Jaune said with his face turning red "we started getting closer after the…accident"

"Accident?" Weiss asked now joining the group. "what accident?"

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other then back to us.

"Im surprised you guys haven't noticed a missing person here." Pyrrha said her eyes slowly looking downward.

We all look around before Ruby shouts "wheres Nora!"

At the mention of that name Len who had been in the back until now walked off with a pained look in his eyes. We all turn to Pyrrha hoping for an explanation.

Pyrrha feels our gaze and looks up at us. "Nora is in the hospital….in very critical condition." She says with a trembling voice.

"What!?" we all say in unison.

"What could have been strong enough to do that to her she is the second strongest person I know next to Yang."Ruby says with a worried look.

"Yeah Nora is amazing fighter what could have happened?" Blake says placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"W-we…s-she…" Pyrrha repeats trying to tell them what happened but as she does tears start streaming down her face.

I walk over to her and give her a hug "don't try to force yourself to say it you have the support of our team and we are right across the hall if you need us." I say letting her go.

"Thanks Yang" she replies giving me a weak smile.

Jaune and Pyrrha walk off to find Ren. I turn back to the rest of my team everyone is silent trying to make sense of the news we just heard.

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

As I walk with my team you can feel the tension. I look out the window and think to myself.

 _There is something out there that is strong enough to put Nora in ICU and I want to find it and I want to make it pay for what it did to Team JNPR._

I feel a hand on my shoulder which snaps me back to reality I look over and see Weiss. She looked at me like she knew what I was thinking. I start to speak and I feel her grip tighten.

"Ruby listen to me."she whispers so Yang and Blake dont hear. "I want to do the same thing but we cant just rush into this without any knowledge of the enemy we would be facing."

I give Weiss the sad puppy dog eyes but eventually nod in agreement. Whatever it is out there it is surely more powerful than anything we can handle at the moment given our current emotional state. We reach our room and enter it everyone still silent as we go to our respective beds. After a while I lean down from my bed and look at Weiss who had fallen asleep. I wanted to crawl next to her for comfot but I doubt I would be able to. I look over at Blake and notice Yang had climbed down and was now snuggled against her and both were asleep as well. I lay back up on my bed and sigh.

"I wish I had someone I was close to." I whispered to myself looking down at my feet.

I look out the window at the trees that surround the school grounds. As I stare I notice something in the tree line it looks like...Raven. I almost yell out but stop myself what the hell is she doing here? wait...is she the one resposible for Nora? I jump out of bed and quickly grab crecent rose before sneaking out of the room. I look back at Beacon and to my dorms window.

"Sorry guys" I say turning back to the forrest "but this is something I need to find out."

With that all thats left where I stood is a blanket of rose petals.

* * *

 **Alright guys I will be working on the next chapter shortly but it may take a day or two to get more into it so I appreaciate the patience and the great reviews if you have any ideas you might want to see happen just shoot me a pm and I will see what I can do thanks for everything :3 bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys Im back with the next chapter, I have been having a little trouble figuring out how I want things to play out so please bear with me while that happens and also Tears of the Valkrie is the other fanfic that deals with the Nora situation in Chapter 6 so if that peaked your interest that is something else that is going on at the moment too. Well enough rambling from me enjoy.**

* * *

 **Weiss POV**

I wake up a few hours later and roll over in my bed. I see Blake and Yang cuddled together on her bed. I slowly climb out of bed and turn to wake up Ruby. I look up onto her bed and see it still perfectly made and no Ruby.

"Ruby?" I ask out loud trying to see if she was in the bathroom "are you here Ruby?"

I go to the bathroom and turn the light on and see that its empty. Where the hell could she have gone? I quietly leave the room and head to the cafeteria to see if she was there getting herself some cookies. As I enter the food hall and see that it too is empty. Where the hell is she? I think of all the places she could be.

"The gym!" I yell to myself "she probably wanted to train to get stronger to take on whatever hurt Nora."

I run as fast as I could to the gym. When I arrive I hear the sounds of dummies getting pummeled. I sigh to myself as I am glad I found her, but when I open the door all I see is Pyrrha in there practicing. I start looking around the gym hoping to see her but once again she isn't here.

Pyrrha notices me looking around frantically and asks "Weiss is there something wrong?"

I jump at her voice as I was not expecting it "no nothing is wrong I just…can't seem to find Ruby anywhere." I say lowering my voice a little as the words left my mouth.

"I'm sure she is fine" Pyrrha tells me trying to reassure me.

"Hopefully she seemed ready to rush off to try and find Nora's…oh no" I tell Pyrrha before coming to a realization to where she might have gone.

I run outside of Beacon and start yelling her name "Ruby!" I shout into the air multiple times. I keep running around hoping to find a trail of to where she might have run to. I look around and see that I can view my dorm window from here. I begin to pull out my scroll when something on the ground catches my eye. There in the middle of the sidewalk was a small blanket of rose petals. I pull out my scroll and call Yang as quickly as I could.

"Come on Yang pick up this is important." I say to myself as I wait for her to answer

" _Hello?"_ comes Yang's half awake voice

"Yang it's Weiss we have a problem I think Ruby ran off to fight whatever hurt Nora I am standing next to a blanket of rose petals that lead to the forest you have to come quick!" I say frantically

" _Weiss calm down where are you we will be right there"_ comes Yang's voice

"I am right outside the dorm window you should be able to see me" I say to her. Shortly I see her in the window and wave to her. She waves back and I wait for her and Blake to show up. I look out towards the forest.

"Ruby I hope you're ok" I whisper to myself quietly.

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

As I make my way through the forest the thought of what am I to say to her when I find her crosses my mind. I mean I can't just expect her to tell me right out she did it. I push these thoughts out of my head to focus on where I am. I look at my surroundings and try to figure out my location. As I look around I realize I am further into the Emerald Forest than we have ever been allowed to be. To be blunt I am lost.

"Man I thought I would be able to keep up but even with my speed I can't do it." I sigh to myself

I slow down from a run to just a walk. I look for a place that I would be able to rest for a bit before getting back on the hunt for Raven. I see a small clearing beyond the trees and decided it looked like a good place to rest. I go and find a spot to lean up against a tree. Before long I am asleep the sounds of nature surrounding me. Im woken up about two hours later by something rusling in the bushes behind me. I jump up and ready crecent rose. Before I knew it an major jumps out at me. I dodge it but my cape is torn by its claws.

"Hey this is my favorite cape asshole." I yell at the beast before activating my scyth and engaging the major. I quickly dash at it and start my attack on its legs hoping to knock it off balance. As I keep moving and sweeping I feel like there is something wrong. I roll out of the way of a strike before darting my eyes around. I hear the growl a second too late behind me and the next moment I am flying through the air and smash into a tree causing the wind to be knocked out. I lay there gasping for air and fading in and out of conciousness I feel something warm on my side.

I reach my hand down and when I pull it back up its covered in blood. I lay there crying attempting to yell for help but nothing is coming out. I slowly start to fade to black. My mind immediately thinks about Yang and what she will be going through and Weiss oh god not Weiss I never got to tell her my feelings. I pass out from the loss of blood and a final thought crosses my mind.

" _I guess this is goodbye for now huh Weiss"_ I think to myself.

* * *

 **Yang POV**

"Ruby!" I yell out at the forest edge hoping to get an answer. We have been walking the forest edge since the late afternoon its now past midnight. Blake comes over and grabs my hand while shaking her head. I know what she is saying but I dont want to quit not yet not even for the day I need to find her.

"Yang" Blake says to me "what good would it do to try and find her when you yourself arent in shape to help her either"

"I have to try Blake!" I snap at her she gives me a look of shock and slowly lets go of my hand. I pause for a moment and think about what I just did.

"Blake im sorry its just she is my little sis I need to find her what kind of big sister am I if I can't help her" I say shaking trying to hold back my tears

"She would want you to take care of yourself to and you know that as well" Blake responds "we still have tomorrow if we cannot find her then or she does not return we will go to Ozping to get a serch team set up to help look"

I hesitate thinking that waiting until tomorrow will be to late for her. Blake wraps me in a hug. I stand there for a little bit longer as the moon hovers in the sky above the forest.

"Please be ok Ruby...I don't know if I could forgive myself if something happened to you" I think to myself before turning and heading back to the dorm with Blake and Weiss.

* * *

 **Raven POV**

I look down at the wounded huntress I had picked up in the forest. I give a small smile. She looks exactly like her.

* * *

 **Ok guys chapter end Im sorry its not longer but I am preparing to go to an Anime Expo tomorrow so I need to get packing. I hope to expand the story with Raven. Leave a review with your thoughts on it and if you enjoyed please fav or follow. Like always have a good day bye bye :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry I had not posted in a while been busy with changing jobs and I went to an anime convention last week so I have been pretty busy but not to worry I have not forgotten about you guys so I have been hard at work to bring you some more exciting chapters for the fanfics so please bear with me as I try to catch them up to date**

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

I feel warm and yet….cold. I try to move my arms and legs but to no avail. I listen trying to figure out where I am…that's right I was in the Emerald Forrest and I got attacked the last thing I remember was seeing blood. So much blood….I guess that means I'm dead. I should have listened to you Weiss, I would give anything to hear your voice again even if it's lecturing me. How long has it been. I hear someone talking…who could it be though?

I open my eyes to see that I am in a small room in a cottage. I look out the window and see that I am still within the Emerald Forrest. I go to get out of the bed I am on when I scream out in pain. I pull the covers down to see that I am shirtless in bed with bandaging around my side and waist. My mind flashes back to the Major attack. I place a hand on my side and wince a little as it stings when I do. I hear the door to the room open and see….. "her" walk in. Raven.

She looks over to me and says "How are you feeling?"

I just sit there and glare at her. She sighs knowing that I am not going to speak for very obvious reasons.

"Look I know I haven't made the best impression in the past but I had my reasons for it." She tells me sitting on the edge of the bed near the end. "But I am still in a sense your step mother or aunt however you want to see it."

I still sit there not saying a word but I do understand the relationship she has with me. It still doesn't change the fact of what she did to Yang. I let out a sigh as I look out the window again and at the forest. I wonder what the rest of them are doing? By now one of them has probably noticed that I am gone.

I grip the sheets a little harder as I sit there thinking. I feel Raven's gaze on me not a harsh one but a concerned caring feel. I look over at her and see her giving me a worried look. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I push and push but no words escaped.

"Ruby.." Raven said moving closer to me and extending her arms to wrap around me "it's over you are safe here."

At that moment I leaned into her and once again opened my mouth to speak but what came through wasn't words. I let out a great wail as tears started pouring down my face. All of the emotions that had been bottling up inside of me until this point, from staring death right in the face after I was hit to having Raven pull me away from it sparing me a while longer from its cold grasp. I sat there in her arms and just cried.

"Once your healed I will help you back to the edge of the forest near your school, but that's as far as I can take you." Raven tells me.

"What about Yang?" were the first actual words that left my mouth for her to hear.

"What about her?" asked Raven in a curious tone

"Do you not want to see her?" I say turning my eyes to look at her "she is your daughter and my sister and right now we need someone…..we need a mom." My voice trails off at the end of the sentence.

"Ruby I need you to understand something I am not Summer. Her spot in your heart is something I can't fill even if I tried to. And Yang…she has become a fine young woman on her own with out the need of me there to always tell her what to do." Raven says letting me out of the hug.

"But." I begin to say when Raven stops me.

"Ruby there is no point in arguing it once you've healed its back to school for you and I expect you to stay away from the forest." She said in a more serious tone "other wise I don't know if I will be around to help you again."

I slowly avert my gaze as Raven gets off the bed. I hear her open the door and feel her eyes look at me one last time.

"She keeps looking….she hasn't given up on you. She needs you more than you can imagine." I tell her as she steps out of the room. "We both need you."

As soon as those last words left my mouth the door closed shut and I went back to looking out the window. I want to see Yang again….even Weiss I want to hear her sweet voice again. As I had these thoughts Raven stood just outside the door thinking over the last words I said to her. As she did a few tears streamed down her face.

* * *

 **Yang POV**

I stared out the window of the dorm looking at the forest. Ruby my little sister is lost in there somewhere and I am just sitting here doing nothing. Blake and Weiss are being nice and considerate but I need to do something. Blake would advise me not to and Weiss well there's no help there at all when it comes to impulse thinking. I lay back on my bed and think of all the options I have before me. As I am laying there I hear a knock on the door. I jump down from bed and go to see who it is. When I open the door I find Pyrrha waiting on the other side for me.

"Hello." She says to me trying to brighten the mood

"Hey" I respond trying to figure out why she is here. "did you uh need something?"

"I thought I would drop by and see how you are doing" she says to me giving me a small smile

"Im doing...fine" I lie to her trying to not make her worry "how about you? how is Nora doing?"

As I say that her smile fades a little. "she is...worse I guess you could say. She has some sort of infection right now that they are fighting. Nora is strong though so I know she will be ok." she says her voice quivering a little.

I reach out and give her a hug to show her that I am still here for her. She returns it and takes a step back.

"We will find her soon Yang I promise it." She tells me trying to cheer me up. I guess it kinda did since I smiled a little at it.

"Thanks Pyrrha" I tell her "I have to go now but thanks for dropping bu it means a lot."

"Anytime Yang" Pyrrha said as she walked across the hall to her own dorm room.

I closed the door and sighed I can't just sit around and wait any longer for Ruby to show back up I need to go find her. I grab Ember Celica and leave the dorm building and head towards the forest. As I stand at the edge all I can do is think of how scared Ruby must be right now all alone out there. As I am about to step off to go look for her I feel someone coming up behind me.

"Yang stop" Blake said to me as I turned around.

"And why should I it's not like you guys are are doing anything to help" I say to her harshly even though I hate being that way to her.

"I want to do something but we need to think rationally about this Yang" Blake pleads to me with her sad eyes.

"FUCK RATIONALLY MY LITTLE SISTER IS LOST OUT THERE AND THE LAST THING I WANT TO DO IS SIT AROUND DOING NOTHING!" I shout at her.

Blake stares at me eyes wide at what just happened. "Yang..." she says softly

"Im sorry Blake but this is something I really need to do." I tell her. I fire off Ember Celica at the ground in front of her sending her backwards but not hurting her.

I take off towards the forest, but look back at Blake who is sitting on the ground with tears in her eyes. She desperately tries to wipe them away but they keep coming. I stop and look at her then back at the forest. I sigh as I walk back towards Blake.

"Im sorry Blake" I tell her extending my hand helping her up "I just...I just." Blake silences me mid sentence by placing her lips to mine.

"Yang I understand how you feel but we will find her if it's the last thing we do" Blake says stroking my hair.

* * *

 **Raven POV**

I step outside the cottage and stare at the sky. I kept tossing around Ruby's words in my head. So she has not given up search huh. I smile to myself knowing how much my daughter has turned out like me. I sigh and turn to go inside when I do I see Ruby's face looking out the window and for a moment I thought I saw her instead.

"Summer..." I whisper to myself before entering the building again.

* * *

 **Hey guys thanks for being patient my wifi went out and I lost most of the chapter so I had to retype everything again but here it is completed I will try to get back to posting regularly but like I said lot of stuff going on right now well I hope you guys enjoy the chapter Please leave a review and dont be afraid to suggest stuff that could happen. Stuff like that will be a big help in the creation of this story. well I got to go now Bye Bye :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys so I know I need to explain how Ruby knows Raven in this story, I explained a little this chapter but I will elaborate more as the story progresses. I know it may annoy some of you but Im not following the cannon story almost parallel im kind of trailing off a bit to make my story flow like I want it to. But anyways heres chapter 9**

* * *

 **Raven POV**

I walk back to Ruby's room and see her asleep. I smile a little at how much she looks like Yang when she sleeps. I wonder if she really does need me. What puzzles me though is how Ruby knew who I was. I need to ask her about that when she wakes up. I return to the living room of the cottage and flop on the couch I have in there. I let out a sigh and close my eyes. A little while later I feel something tugging on my arm. I open my eyes and see Ruby next to me.

"What's wrong?" I ask her still half asleep "your wound bothering you?"

"No….you were crying so I thought I would come see if you were ok." She tells me quietly

"Oh.." I say reaching up to feel that my eyes were still damp

"Im going to head back to bed ok?" Ruby told me standing up

"Wait..Ruby there is something I have been meaning to ask you." I say sitting up quickly

"What is it?" she asks hesitantly

"I was wondering..How do you know who I am?" I ask her staring at her silver eyes.

Ruby widens her eyes and looks at the ground. She fidgets for a few moments before our eyes meet again. She stays silent for a bit longer our eyes not moving from each others gaze.

"A while back….at our Uncle's place" Ruby began "Yang found an old picture on it was our dad and Uncle Qrow but the other two people I did not recognize except for Yang who reached out and grabbed the picture and held it."

Ruby sat back down and sighed "She immediately recognized you in the picture and pointed it out to me. She also told me that the other female in the picture was….my mom." Ruby fidgeted with her hands a bit.

"So you found out from your sister huh." I said sighing as well. "I guess it was only a matter of time before you both found out."

"Why did you leave Yang?" Ruby asked suddenly "do you know what she has been going through for years since you did that."

"Ruby I still don't know myself why I left." I tell her

"Then go see her so she can at least get some closure" Ruby said sharply

"Ruby we have already had this discussion! I am not going back I can't" I shout startling her a bit.

"Why can't you!" She shouts back "Yang has believed in you for the longest time even when my other teammates and me have told her it's better to forget than keep looking."

Ruby stands there and just looks at me waiting for me to answer. I don't have an answer is the problem. I have thought about trying to see her again but I don't want her to get wrapped up in what I do now. I don't want her to lead the same life style I do I want her to be better than me. I just look at Ruby without saying a thing. She turns around and goes back to her room. I need her to leave soon it's becoming harder for me to stay distant.

* * *

 **Weiss POV**

It has been two days since Ruby had disappeared. I started losing focus in class and my professors are worried. I know that they mean well but it does not change the fact that she is not here with me. I mean everytime I think of her my heart skips a beat I can't be IN love with her...can I? I love her there is no doubt she is my partner she may be crazy and a total dolt at times but the hole she leaves when she isn't here says other. She needs to hurry back.

The bell signaling the end of class rang and as I got out of my seat next to Blake I hear her whisper something to me.

"Don't go to your next class meet me and Yang in the dorm room." She says quickly moving out of the class.

"What the hell is going on now" I sigh to myself not wanting to have to deal with their relationship problems right now.

I do what Blake tells me and I go to the dorm after class. Once I enter I see Nora, Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren. Blake and Yang in the room. As my eyes dart around looking at all their faces Yang stands up and speaks to our group.

"Alright everyone first thing is welcome back Nora we missed you a lot but we have a bigger problem at the moment as you probably all know by now my little sister Ruby is missing...I am tired of waiting for Ozpin to do something so that is why I called all of you here." Yang said her voice heavy "We are going to go out and see if we can find her."

"Are you serious right now Yang?" I say completely shocked at what she is asking us to do although the same idea has crossed my mind since she has been gone.

"Of course I am serious why wouldn't I be" Yang snaps at me before sighing "Weiss her being gone has been hitting me hard but it has hit you even harder."

"What are you talking about" I state harshly looking at the blonde brawler.

"You have been lost in thought in class not paying attention to anything." Blake says to me placing her hand on my shoulder

"You haven't been eating well either." Pyrrha says giving me a worried look.

"I-I.." I try to say something but no words are coming to mind to speak

"We all know that you love her." Nora says cheerfully without thought

"Nora!" Pyrrha says trying to silence the girl

My face goes a deep red all I want to do is leave and not come back...at least for a while. I turn quickly to leave the room when Yang speaks again.

"Weiss please...I need your help." She says pleading I turn around to face her lilac eyes that are begging for me to say yes.

I sigh knowing I can't argue with Yang when she gets like this "fine I will help only because she is my teammate and my partner." I say looking at Nora who has a cheesy grin on her face. "Where do we start looking though?" I ask looking around.

Everybody just stares at one another not saying a word until Ren finally speaks up.

"How about we start from her last position where we found petals and go from there to the forest." He says in his monotone voice. We all nod in agreement.

"Ok we will all meet outside later on make sure you have everything ready to fight if we need to." Yang says going to her closet to prepare.

Everyone disperses to get ready I stay in the middle of the room trying to figure out what the hell we will be doing. As I stand there I feel another hand on my shoulder this time it is Yang. She gives me hug and does not let me out of it.

"Weiss...thank you." was all she said before letting me go.

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

I sink back onto the bed and rerun the words Raven told me over and over in my head. How could she not want to see her own daughter anymore how could my mom be friends with her. I roll over in the bed and sigh a little I want to go home but just that bit of walking to Raven in the living room killed my side. I pull out my scroll that was in my coat pocket. It has a giant crack in the middle of it making it utterly useless. I hold it against my chest as I start to fall asleep.

"Ruby..." I hear my name being called by someone.

"Who's there!" I shout into the blackness

"Ruby...you need to trust her."

I turn around frantically trying to see who is talking to me. I see no one around me but then I see a bright light like I am standing in a tunnel. At the end I see a figure in a white cloak. She looks at me and smiles.

"Are you the one talking to me?" I ask sharply not knowing if she is friend or foe.

"Ruby...you've grown so much." The cloaked figure says to me as she moves her head up a little so our eyes meet. As I stare at her looking back right at me is a pair of silver eyes just like mine.

Right as I am about to speak I jolt awake with a sharp pain in my side enough to make me yell. Raven bursts into the room and immediately starts helping with my side. As she works on me I think about the cloaked lady from my dream. She looked exactly like...mom.

* * *

 **Alrighty guys chapter 9 is done. I will try to tell more of how Ruby knows Raven more gradually don't want to spill it all at once then I wouldn't have much of a story left to continue on. Well I hope you guys enjoy this please leave a review if you have tips or just liked it (BE NICE) and as always have a good day bye bye :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted lately lot of stressful stuff going on here at home. Im trying to get these chapters done for you guys but it might go on hiatus. I really appreciate all of you staying with me through this. Oh and remember please be nice in the review section. also please note that I will try to make everyone happy with the story but if stuff happens that you dont like im sorry I write what I feel is best suited for my story. but enough from me here is chapter 10**

* * *

 **Raven POV**

I enter Ruby's room early in the morning and wake her up. She slowly sits up still sleepy. I quickly toss her clean clothes and hand her crescent rose. She stumbles out of bed and gets dressed. She looks at me but I say nothing. We leave the cottage and head out back towards Beacon.

"Raven…" Ruby asks quietly. I just keep walking forward. I can sense her fidgeting behind me.

"I uh had a dream last night.." she keeps on going. "I saw a lady in a white cloak too." This part grabbed my attention yet I remained quiet.

"She looked and awful lot like my mom right down to the silver eyes" she said quieter than before.

We both continued walking for a while neither of us saying anything. We kept walking till the sun was in the sky above us and the trees and the woods came to life. Ruby was looking around in awe but I kept my gaze forward. I can not let myself get attached to her nor can I let Yang find me cause if she does I wont be able to part quickly enough.

After a while of walking we come into a clearing in the trees. "Let's rest here for a bit before we continue." I said taking a seat.

Ruby looks around a bit before taking a seat further away from me. I guess she thinks I am mad at her. I did drag her out of the cottage this morning with out so much a word what we were doing. I look over to Ruby who is picking up acorns on the ground and tossing them away from her. She is so care free like you Summer. After about forty –five minutes we resume walking again.

"Once we are close enough to the school I am going to part ways" I tell her as we walk.

"Ok…" were the only words from her mouth. I felt bad but I needed to maintain this distance

* * *

 **Yang POV**

Everyone gathered outside the building with their gear ready to go find Ruby. We all started walking towards the forest not sure of what we were to find in their if Ruby was even still in there or not. It did not matter to me I would scour the four kingdoms to find her and make whoever took her have hell to pay. We entered the forest and started trying to find a rose petal path but since it has been two days since then it was a low chance of that happening. We continued our walk deeper and deeper into the trees.

"Yang if we don't find her lets head back and think of another strategy" came Weiss's voice hesitantly

"I'm not leaving these woods till she is found" I say to her sharply.

Weiss looks away with a hurt look beginning to form on her face. I hate being harsh on my friends but we came out here for a reason. Everybody knew what they joined in on when they came in the morning. We entered a clearing in the forest there we found a few rose petals but also...dried blood. There had been a fight here and from the looks of it something had been hurt...badly. I slam my fist into a tree causing it to smash in two and fly out of the ground. My eyes were crimson red at this point and no one dared speak to me. For all I know that could be from Ruby.

"There is a trail that leads off to the side over here" said Pyrrha breaking the silence. "It does not look natural so that means someone else made it."

"Lets go!" I yell taking off down the path not bothering to see if anyone else was keeping up with me.

"Yang slow down!" I heard Weiss yell behind me a ways. I was not stopping not when I am this close.

As I run down the path so many thoughts are running through my head. If Ruby was hurt she was not at the site which means someone or something took her away from there. Whatever it is will not be alive much longer once I get my hands around its fucking neck. I continue down the path when something catches my attention. The smell of strawberry's fills the air around me causing me stop my sprinting and letting everyone else catch up. When they arrive they notice the same thing.

"You guys smell that right?" asked Jaune who had stayed silent.

"Yeah..I do, you think Ruby is near by?" Ren said.

"Only one way to fine out" I say taking off again.

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

I look at Raven and think back to the talk me and Yang had about the picture. Yang told me so many amazing things about her how she was such a loving caring mom. Then the day came that she didn't come back. Yang told me how she didn't know what to do. Dad was in a shutdown unable to do anything but sit in the kitchen always drinking. I was too young to remember when any of that happened. All I can do is look at pictures and listen to Yang talk.

"Hold up" Raven said suddenly looking around our surroundings. I stop and look around too.

"What's going on?" I ask cautiously.

"Someone is near by but I do not know if they are friendly yet." She said to me quietly.

"Who would be out...oh no" I whisper to my self as I slowly grasp the situation.

"What is it?" Raven asked curious why I suddenly became nervous.

"Think for a second who would come running to my rescue if I was in danger." I tell her.

"Oh boy" is all Raven said as she finally understood what was going on. "We need to get going if im seen with you it will not end pretty"

We begin to walk but before we can completely exit the clearing I hear a thunderous voice behind me "RUBY!"

I turn and see Yang standing in the clearing panting heavily as if she had run to Atlas and back. All I can think of is the fight that is going to happen when she sees Raven. I brace myself for the inevitable but was shocked that the first person to initiate a conversation was not Yang...but Raven.

* * *

 **Yang POV**

I was still panting heavily when I yelled out my sisters name. The over joyous feeling that I had seeing her ok was quickly abandoned when Raven revealed herself. What the hell was she doing with Ruby. First she abandons me and now she goes after my little sis she has crossed the line this time. I feel my anger quickly growing knowing my eyes were beyond crimson red at this point. I left everyone behind me I took off so fast so I wont have back up for a bit.

"What...are you...doing here.." I pant looking at Raven gritting my teeth.

"I was taking Ruby back to Beacon you need not worry yourself I did nothing to her." Raven responded calmly.

"Bullshit!" I yell at her "why the fuck are you even around here."

"I have my reasons for being here just like you do." Raven replied still maintaining a cool posture even with Yang's outburst.

At this point the rest of the group finally caught up but they were not ready to see what they saw. I was standing there seconds from attacking Raven with so many emotions running through my mind I could not see straight. I was...I guess glad to finally see her but under these circumstances I feel more pissed than glad. She did say she did nothing to Ruby and she does not seem hurt in any way.

"Yang..." Ruby said quietly bringing me back to reality. "please calm down."

"Yang I agree with Ruby at this point" came Pyrrha's voice from behind me "we can't just attack this lady just on assumptions"

Ruby walks over to me an grabs my hands. "I just want to go home...please." Ruby said to me

"Ok Rubes" I say to her giving a small smile "oh and before I forget someone tagged along that was really worried about you."

"Who's that?" Ruby asks curiously

Everyone started averting their eyes from Ruby as she surveyed the group. The only one who was not making it obvious it was not them was our little snow princess. Ruby walked up to Weiss and reached out and grabbed her hand. Weiss finally looked up at Ruby and you could see the tears that were starting to form.

"Don't you ever...ever leave me like that again...you dolt." Weiss said to Ruby a few tears breaking away.

"Weiss..." Ruby replied with a bigger water works show going pulling Weiss into a hug.

"Weiss get Ruby out of here I still have business to take care of here." I yell back to Weiss turning my attention back to Raven.

"Yang you have grown into quite the young lady...and you have made so many friends" Raven said to me smiling a little

"Yeah...no thanks to you" I replied sharply making it clear I was still angry.

"You should probably go to Yang...I have no wish to fight" Raven said dropping her smile and instead replaced it with a serious tone.

"Give me one reason why I should not beat you into the ground right here right now." I say to her my words leaving my mouth like poison.

"You would lose...you may be strong but you still have a lot to learn. I can't teach you what you need to know that has to be taught by yourself." Raven said to me turning to leave.

"Stop giving me bullshit lies!" I yell jumping at her with Ember Celica. Raven quickly turned and blocked my attack with the back of her sword and flung me backwards.

I regain my balance and look back at her. Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune were about to jump in when Ren motioned for them to stay put. He knew this was my fight he did not need to know the reasons. I charge at Raven again this time dodging her sword and nearly landing a hit on her. The blast shot past her and smashed a tree into different pieces.

"This is what I mean Yang" Raven said to me hoping I would stop. I ignored her words.

I swung again, and again, and again at Raven only to be blocked every single time. I was about to collapse from exhaustion when I felt a arm help me stand. I look and see Raven helping me.

"Why..." I say to her in a low voice.

"Even if you see me as your enemy. Even if we have to fight to the death at some point. Before any of that...Im still your mother and your're still my daughter" Raven said gently "and it is my duty to love you unconditionally for life"

"Then why did you leave me if you love me." I say tears starting to fall from my eyes "do you know what I have been through what dad has been through...even Ruby"

"I can't tell you right now" She said to me letting go now that I am able to stand on my own "I will at some point but right now your're not ready...and neither am I"

"Come back.." I was cut off before I could finish.

"I can't go back either" Raven said walking off in the direction she came in "do not worry though we will see each other again and hopefully it will be under better conditions." with that she took off and vanished into the forest.

"Yang are you coming?" came Nora's voice beckoning me to head back to the school.

"Yeah I'll be right there" I holler back taking one last look in the direction she went. I turn around and head back to the school with tons of thoughts crossing through my head but one stays prominent.

" _You're right...we will meet again"_

* * *

 **Alright guys end of chapter 10 I hope you guys enjoy. Im still trying to figure out what I want to do with Raven in the future and I also want to incorporate some other characters too. If you have any specific character you want to see pop in just shoot me a PM. As always keep the reviews and comments NICE and have a great day :3 bye bye.**

 **P.S I know I forgot to give dialogue to some of the group members that helped Yang I might re edit this and give them some but idk yet so keep an eye out if anything changes. I will try to notify you guys at the beginning of the next chapter if I did or not**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long with the chapter I have been hella busy I am also working on getting back to Tears of the Valkrie soon as well with a new chapter. I will try to expand the story more now that I have more experience and I thank everyone for their patience also since I received a new laptop so I had to export my stuff across. Well I wont keep rambling here is Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

As I walk back to Beacon with Weiss I can still feel tension between us. I know it is because of how I acted and for not listening to her about keeping a cool head. I look over at her and stare at her icy blue eyes the ones that envelope me in wonder and happiness whenever I see them. This time is different all I feel from looking at them is regret and disappointment. I sigh to myself knowing what was to come when we arrived back at the dorm room. I slowly start trailing behind her looking at her back...her long hair...her swaying hips. I snap back to reality at the thought of what I just said to myself. I look away from Weiss and stare at the scenery around us. The lush forrest around us was beautiful. Walking slowly I didn't notice that Weiss had stopped in front of me.

"Oof!" I grunt while stumbling backwards before falling down.

"Hey watch out where you're going Ruby." Weiss said sternly turning around.

"Im sorry" I said looking away from her sharp gaze. I look up slightly and catch a glance of her icy blue eyes that seem to shimmer in the sunlight that fell through the trees. I silently stared at her before she brought me back to reality again.

"Hey dolt what in dust are you staring at?" She asked coldly squinting her eyes. I could tell she was still mad but trying not to be to hard on me .

"I uh was looking at.." I trailed off trying to think of something I could say that would make since. Telling her that I was staring at her because I thought she looked pretty would be way to awkward of a conversation.

"Well?" She asked her patience running thin. "And don't you lie to me either."

"I was...looking at you" I said without a second thought. Shit why did I say that I told myself that I wouldn't and yet I did. She is going to be mad...or confused..or jeez Ruby you out did yourself this time. I look at her again and see a giant blush creeping across her soft pale skin.

"Y-you were looking at me" She asked trying to maintain her composure.

"Yeah.." I tell her with a nervous tone in my voice. Im already this deep so there was no turning back anyway.

"W-why?" Weiss asked still struggling to keep a stern voice.

"Well...when we were walking back to the dorm I started to drop back cause I thought you were mad at me and when I did the sunlight from the setting sun shone on you and the forrest made everything look so pretty especially you." I rambled off quickly laughing nervously through out.

Weiss stood there and looked at me not saying a word. I could tell that I had just made things more awkward between us. Weiss turned around and began walking towards the school again. I quickly got up to follow but hesitated for a moment. I wasn't sure if I should keep following her after everything I have done to her.

"Come on dolt I want to get back before dark." Weiss yelled back to me while still walking.

* * *

 **Blake POV**

I walk back to the school next to Yang I can still feel the heat radiating from her anger. I slowly slip my hand next to hers and lock our fingers together. She lets out a sigh and squeezes my hand in appreciation. She has been silent for most of the walk and it bothers me. Since Raven showed up in the forest she has been in a frenzy of emotions. Yang leans over and places her head on my shoulder as we walk. I put my head on hers and sigh trying to come up with something that could cheer her up.

"Blake?" came Yang's voice quietly

"Hmm" I whisper to her while maintaining my train of thought.

"Thanks for being here for me." she said before returning to silence.

I think to myself that there has to be some way to make her smile. Dammit this is unlike her and me to be so lost and confused. As we walk a small breeze sends shivers down our spines. I feel Yang get closer possibly to try and keep me warm with her semblance. I kiss her head in thanks when the idea came to me. I stop walking and Yang looks at me confused.

"Whats wrong Blake?" She asks raising her eye brow a bit.

"Nothings wrong...with me Yang." I tell her gripping her hands "but there is something bothering you."

"If you are referring to Raven Im fine." Yang says sharply turning her head.

"I wasn't making any assumptions Yang" I say to her putting my hand on her cheek turning her to face me again. "I just want you to know that I am here for you."

"Thank you...again" She says giving me a weak forced smile. I sigh knowing she hadn't caught on to what I am trying to do.

"Yang" I say to her lovingly before using my hand to bring our lips together. Yang was a bit shocked at my sudden public display but soon found herself enjoying it herself. After a bit it started to become hard to breath as we parted and we started gasping in air Yang boasted a great smile on her face. I smile back happy to see her back to her normal self for the time being.

"We should probably get going it is almost dark" She says to me before continuing to walk. I look at her in the evening light and all I can think of is how much I love her.

* * *

 **Weiss POV**

I try to keep myself from smiling and my face from blushing. Ruby did not notice it but when she was sitting down and the light was around her she never looked cuter. I stop and think about what I just said to myself. I just called my team leader cute. I mean it isn't like I think of her in a romantic way she can be cute and only be a friend. I sigh to myself just wanting to get back to the dorm and go to sleep.

"Weiss?" I hear Ruby say behind me nervously.

"What is it now Ruby?" I ask not turning to face her.

"Thanks" She says before going back to silence

"Thanks for what?" I ask hesitantly

"You know for...caring" She shyly says with a blush I feel is forming on her face because it was coming back on mine.

"Its nothing we are teammates after all" I say blowing off the apparent affection she was possibly trying to get across.

Once I see the spires that dot the school grounds come into view I speed up my pace wanting to get back as fast as possible. I hear Ruby running to keep up behind me at this point I don't care that I am running. I need to have a moment to my self to process all that has happened today. I get to our dorm building and I start to rush to the room when I suddenly feel myself lifted off the ground and flying through the air. I close my eyes and scream as I have no idea whats going on. I open my eyes and see that I am outside our room door and Ruby was standing next to me. I look around and notice a bunch of rose petals scattered on the floor. I look to Ruby who was sporting a giant smile.

"Ruby what did I tell you about using your semblance on me without speaking up first." I scolded her

Ruby immediately lost her smile and hung her head "Sorry Weiss I just thought you might be tired after walking all day." She said quietly.

I felt a rush of guilt overcome me as I looked at her. I sighed in defeat and opened the door. Once inside I went straight to my bed and flopped down it felt like heaven after today. I feel the presence of Ruby standing next to me so I turn and look at her. She was next to my bed changing clothes possibly thinking I was asleep as soon as I hit the bed. She pulled off her shirt and that was the moment I saw how bad her injury was. The bandage wrapped around her entire abdomen and her right side was a scarlet color possibly due to over stressing the wound today. Her aura could only heal so much she should have said something the dolt. She turned and started to try and climb into her bed when I heard her wince in pain. I guess it cant be helped but only until she is healed.

"Ruby?" I say to her getting her attention.

"W-Weiss you awake still sorry I will be going to bed soon also." She said shocked

"Hey dolt let me at least change your bandage first." I say to her.

"Oh...ok" She says taking a seat in the desk chair.

I slowly unwrap the bandage and I get a clear look at the wound. Her skin was ripped open from the front all the way around her side to her back it was wide and I could tell that when it was fresh it was a deep cut as well. I got a pained look on my face and I lost color to the point that I was paler than normal. I look at the wound and realized that could have been it she could have died out there.

"Hey Weiss I am getting kind of cold so umm could you please hurry." Ruby said to me blushing as she sat shirtless in the middle of the room.

"Oh..yeah" I say quietly. I finish wrapping the new bandage on her and allowed her to get dressed for bed. I watch her as she once again attempts to get into her bed but backs down out of pain. I feel guilty knowing that earlier I probably contributed to her wound opening while running.

"Ruby?" I say to her softly. "If it's too hard to get into your bed I guess we could...share...mine" I trail off the end of the sentence as I realized what I just said.

"I-I-I...if it's ok with you" Ruby says blushing like crazy.

I nod to her as I walk to the restroom to change. When I come out Ruby is in bed covered up and already asleep. She really must have been tired. I slide into the bed next to her and lay my head on the pillow. I feel her breathing next to me and it for some reason calms my thoughts down. I start to feel sleep take over me when I feel an arm wrap around me. I turn and look at Ruby who had turned over. She looked so peaceful sleeping I soon found myself snuggled up against her drifting off to sleep. I will not let anything else happen to her as long as I am there to stop it.

* * *

 **Yang POV**

Blake and me enter the dorm room and see that the lights are already off. I look for Ruby on her bed but don't see her. Blake taps my shoulder and points to Weiss's bed where the two were cuddled together asleep. I am too tired at the moment to care I will talk with Weiss in the morning but for right now I need sleep. I look to Blake who had gone to the washroom to change. I decided to change right next to the bed. As I finished changing Blake walked out. She looked at me with her amber eyes which shone brighter in the dark. The moon light illuminated her skin in a soft pale light and her kimono glistened. I was awe struck at how beautiful she looked. I walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled at me before walking to her bed.

"Good night kitty" I say to her winking

"Good night my love" she replied soliciting a blush from me as I climbed into my own bed.

I lay there awake thinking how lucky I am. Today I found my sister who I possibly could have lost forever and I bonded with the woman that has my heart. For the first time in a long time I fell asleep with a smile on my face surrounded by those I love and who love me.

* * *

 **Hey guys that marks the end of the chapter I will try to get back to posting regularly as soon as I can. I thank everyone for their support and critiquing and all the help that I have received while writing this. I will try and upload the next chapter of my other story as soon as possible as well. Well enough rambling from me again have a great day Bye Bye :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys Im back with another chapter will hopefully begin to flesh out the whiterose now but im not exactly sure how I want to go about it if anyone has any ideas please PM me I will look at all of them. As for the story please enjoy**

* * *

 **Yang POV**

I wake up and look around the room the clock reads 6:45am well before the time we normally would get up. I look over to Weiss and Ruby sleeping and smile a little. I was a bit worried when I thought about it but soon decided that I was fine with it as long as it was Weiss. I slip out of bed and stand in the middle of our room I look to Blake who was sound asleep curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed. I resisted the urge to take a picture of her on my scroll. I go and grab a pair of clothes and head to the washroom to get ready for the day. As my pajamas fall to the floor and the hot water turns on and steam fills the room I sigh to myself.

 _"Ruby is back but you still have a weight on your chest. You need to snap out of it for her and for you."_ I think to myself as I let the hot water hit my skin and relax my muscles. I lean my head against the wall and go into a blank thought. Ruby could have died out there and I wouldn't have known had it not been for Weiss. Then to put the icing on the cake Raven had to be the one to find her. I am glad she helped her but doing one nice thing does not change the past and what she has done. She can't expect me to forgive her I won't forgive her. I slam my fist slightly into the wall of the shower.

"Yang?" I hear being called to me from out of the shower door.

"Who is it?" I ask suspiciously "I will be out in a minute." whoever it is can just wait for me. I was about to shut the water off when the door opened and Blake stepped inside without anything on.

"Blake w-what are you doing?" I stammer putting my hands in front of me so as not to see her nude form for sake of my health.

"Yang you seemed stressed when we got back yesterday so I stayed up last night trying to think of a way to help you relax..this is what I came up with." Blake said a blush forming on her face

"You needn't worry about me kitten" I tell her kissing her head and stroking her cat ears which she had uncovered to get in the shower.

"I do though" She said as she closed the little distance between us and pressed her lips to my cheek our breast pushing against each other. I felt a wave of heat cross my face as I stared into her ember eyes. I smiled at her before pushing our lips together and let the water hit us. Nothing else mattered at that point in time,not Raven or the stress that we went through to find my now safe sister. All that mattered was me and the love of my life sharing this moment. I felt Blake reach around and grab hold of my butt as I giggled.

"Someone is a feisty kitty this morning" I whisper into her ear

"Only for one person though" she responded giving me a smirk.

"As much as I want to continue this we do have classes today" I tell her cutting the water off " and attending them is the least I can do for Ruby."

"You really are a big teddy bear you know that Yang Xiao Long" Blake said grabbing a towel to dry off with.

"Only for you guys" I say to her leaving the washroom to go get my school clothes on.

* * *

 **Weiss POV**

Of course the first thing I would see when I awake is a naked Yang in the room. I quickly roll over to avert my eyes from the view. I sigh to myself and open my eyes once more this time all I see is Ruby's peaceful sleeping face. Her hair is loosely falling around her face and ears and her breathing is steady and soft. I never could have imagined she went through what she did by looking at her right now. Ruby mumbles something in her sleep and gets a strained look on her face. Her breathing starts to become more rapid like she is scared and trying to run from something. I place my arm around her and pull her in closer and I can immediately feel her loosen and relax.

"Oh Ruby what you went through must have been horrible" I whisper to myself

I brush my hand over her face feeling her soft skin as I try to keep her relaxed. I look at her and see how pretty she is more and more from her soft skin to her dainty lips. I snap myself out of thought. You are Weiss Schnee heiress to the SDC you can not have feelings like this if you are to produce a suitable heir for the company in a few years time. I roll back over and look at the clock which reads 7:15am. I look over to Yang who had finished dressing and was grinning at me.

"Hey Ice Princess you sleep well last night?" The blond brawler jokes.

"Im not in the mood for this today Yang" I say glaring at her "more importantly Ruby's wound had opened last night I don't thin she should be walking around from class to class it would be too much stress."

"Oh...I see." Yang said a frown creeping across her face. She still holds herself guilty of letting this happen to Ruby.

"Yang" I say in a more calming tone "Remember what happened to Ruby is not your fault."

Yang gives me a weak smile and goes back to getting ready for the day. I grab my scroll and look for the service number. Once I found it I quickly typed a message to them to alert Ozpin that I will be watching after Ruby today. I get up and head to the shower just as Blake was leaving the room. Blake turned and smiled at me softly seemingly already knowing what I had planned to do today.

I look at Blake and mouth out "How?"

Blake looked at me as she was getting ready and whispered "Call it gut instinct" with that she finished getting ready and headed to class.

I look from the door back to my bed where Ruby was sleeping. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

I scream and scream yet it seems no one can hear me. I look around and see that I am back in this dark place that I saw at Raven's. Once again a light appeared not far from me and the cloaked figure appeared once more. This time I was more prepared for her though. I walk up to the hooded figure who's face was soft and pale. She smiled at me as I approached and held out her arms as if wanting a hug. I stopped just short of her and stared at her.

"Ruby...look at you" She said smiling "You're so mature now."

"I..." my voice trails off at the loss of words that I want to say.

"Come here Ruby" She said once more opening her arms.

I walk closer and closer until I am in her embrace. At first I was hesitant but once her arms wrapped around me the whole world of black faded away into the light. The was not the embrace of someone who held hatred or regret it was one of love and compassion. I felt tears swelling up in my eyes until I could no longer contain them and started crying.

"Shh shh it's ok Ruby." She said calmly to me

"Are..you really...her?" I ask in between sobs

"Am I who." She asks curiously

"...Mom" I say and soon return to sobbing.

The cloaked figure stood still for a moment not speaking before removing her hood to expose her red hair and soft skin and...and silver eyes.

"Of course I am." Summer said with a smile.

I hugged her tighter after that and did not want to let go for the life of me. I finally after years of only seeing pictures and hearing stories have I finally been able to meet my mom.

"Ruby...it is time for me to go." Summer said taking a step back

"No...please don't.. I need you." I say wiping away any remaining tears.

"Im sorry Ruby...we will see each other again soon..I promise." Summer said softly. with that she vanished with the light as well.

I sit up in the bed in a cold sweat looking around the room trying to get my thoughts together. Weiss is at the end of the bed with a scared look on her face. She reaches out to me and gently places a hand on my shoulder. I look at her in confusion.

"Weiss what's wrong?" I ask shakily

"Ruby...you started screaming..you screamed so loud I didn't know what to do" She said in an almost whisper.

"Oh.." was all I could manage as I soon felt my head get dizzy and the room started spinning. I fell back on to the bed as I heard Weiss scream something. I opened my eyes a little later and looked around the room. Weiss was sitting at the desk doing some work I guess Yang or Blake had brought back. I look up and the bottom of my bunk my head still spinning with a small headache.

"Weiss?" I ask in a hoarse voice "what happened?"

Weiss stops her work and looks at me "Ruby you...have an infection in your wound. I had a doctor come take a look at you here instead of risking moving you."

"Sorry for making you worry again about me" I say trying to let out a laugh but instead coughed.

"Ruby you need to get some rest we will start you on an anti-biotic later today." Weiss said to me taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "I will be here all day if you need something ok."

I smile at her and close my eyes again trying to drift off to sleep. I feel Weiss stand up and hear her take a seat at the desk again and the sound of pencil to paper. All of my friends work so hard for me and I usually just screw things up...am I really fit to be their leader? I roll over in the bed and face the wall trying to comprehend everything and worse of all the dream I keep having about mom. What does she mean by we will see each other again soon does she mean in my dreams or will I actually meet her. So many questions that I don't have answers to and I can't tell Yang she would freak out and try to get me to a hospital for testing to see if anything happened to my head.

* * *

 **Yang POV**

I sit in Prof. Ports class but none of the information reaches my brain. I stare at a blank notebook as my thoughts space out my head. All I am able to think about is Ruby back in the dorm room and how she is faring right now. I sigh a bit when I feel a pressure on my hand. I look over to see Blake holding my hand and a look of reassurance on her face telling me not to worry. I grip her hand a little tighter in thanks and look back to the professor. This class just needs to end already I need to find out how Ruby is doing.

As the bell rang for class to be over I rushed out of my seat heading straight to the room before I felt Blake tug at the back of my clothes.

"Blake not now I need to get back to check on Ruby" I say trying to brush her off

"Yang, Weiss is with her and she knows to alert us if any problem comes around with her." Blake says to me

"I know but it still doesn't change the fact that I should be there for her" I growl to myself more than her.

"You said it yourself Yang, attending class and trying to do good in school and life is the best thing you can do for her at the moment" Blake told me lacing our fingers together but hiding them between our bodies so no one else saw.

I kiss Blake quickly on the cheek in appreciation as I turn and continue on my path to the room. I know what I told Blake but I still want to at least check in on her to see if she and Weiss need anything. I look out the windows and at the bright blue sky with puffy white clouds. On days like these back in Patch Rubes and me would be outside playing Hunter and Huntress. I smile at the memory and make my way to the dorm.

* * *

 **Alright guys that is it for the 12th chapter and like I said if you have any ideas how I could flesh out Weiss and Ruby's relationship please leave a comment or PM me thanks for everything in advance. See you all next time Bye Bye :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys so here is chapter 13 and HOLY SHIT PEOPLE 2,500+ views you guys are the best, also im kind of going into an AU story here if I haven't already. Please leave your thoughts and opinions on how I should approach certain things in the story. Thanks in advance well enjoy :3**

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

Cold...so cold I roll around and around under the covers trying to warm up but to no avail. I shiver as I feel my face radiate heat every second feels like an eternity. I can hear people talking but I can't make out who it is at the moment. I struggle to get comfortable in the bed as I feel what I believe to be a fever get more intense. I open my eyes and I am all alone in the room. I sit up and look around trying to see if anyone left a note before leaving. I see nothing of the sort and move to the edge of the bed. I rub my eyes and when I reopen them I see Summer standing in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing here mom?" I ask hesitantly

"I came here to see how you were doing" Summer replies taking a seat next to me.

"Im doing alright I have a slight fever at the moment due to an infection I believe." I say leaning my head against her shoulder.

"Oh my that isn't good..well Yang should know how to take care of that easily." She says with a warming smile.

"Mom I have a question." I say shyly

"What is it dear you know you can ask me anything." Summer replies wrapping her arm around me.

"Why did you have to go on that mission?" I say trying to force back tears. "Why did you have to leave?"

"It was my duty as a huntress honey." She says hugging me.

"But still.." I say lowering my head.

"I also saw what happened yesterday with you and your friends." Summer says shifting on the bed.

"You...did?" I say confused.

"Yes I did and Ruby I need you to know...it's not your fault." Summer says lowly.

"What?" I say turning to face her.

When I turn to face her the room begins to turns into a crimson red. Summer sits next to me her face slowly becoming distorted and horrifying. I try to scream and nothing comes out. I attempt to push myself away from her as she edges closer and closer.

"It's not your fault Ruby." The now disfigured Summer says in a demented voice.

I close my eyes and force a scream to exit my lungs. I sit up in a cold sweat and see Weiss and Yang along with Blake sitting around me with scared expressions. I feel a bout of dizziness overcome me and I lay back on the bed.

"Wh-what happened?" I ask horsely

"Ruby...you started screaming and screaming." Weiss said in a shaky voice.

"Did I say anything else?" I ask trying to sit up but was laid back down by my sister.

"Ruby you were also screaming..you were." Yang kept trying to speak but she wasn't able to before she started crying and pulled me into a hug.

"Yang what is going on?" I ask her gently

"Ruby you started screaming Summer's name." Yang says letting me go.

I sit there in silence as I realize that while I may have not been able to scream in what I hoped was a dream I was screaming in reality. Everyone sitting in front of me had heard me.

* * *

 **Yang POV (1 hour earlier)**

I open the door to our dorm room and see Ruby laying down in Weiss's bed and her sitting in the desk chair next to her. I walk up to her and place a hand on her shoulder causing her to be startled.

"Yang what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in class at the moment?" Weiss asked in an annoyed tone with a hint of happiness.

"I wanted to check on Ruby." I say to her walking over to the bed. I look down at my little sister who was fast asleep.

"She..is doing ok." Weiss says taking a stand next to me. "But there is one thing."

"What's going on Weiss?" I ask turning to look at her.

"She has an infection in her wound from not being treated with proper medicine." She tells me taking my hand and squeezing it.

My eyes flash red and I growl "Raven you fucking!" before I could finish my sentence Weiss interrupted me.

"It is not her fault! she stopped the bleeding if she hadn't event attempted giving her medicine she wouldn't be with us right now!" She yelled at me.

I looked at her before my eyes returned to their normal lilac color. I sighed and hung my head a little as I felt Weiss give me a small hug. I appreciate all that she does even if she normally has a cold heart. I decided to stick around for awhile and help Weiss with whatever she needed after much arguing. Ruby stayed asleep for most of the time only moving every now and then to change positions as she slept. I walk over to Blake and I's bunk beds and hop up to mine and lay back.

"Yang?" I hear Weiss ask from below.

"Hmm?" I say closing my eyes.

"Can...I talk to you about something?" She says in a quieter tone.

I open my eyes as this has intrigued me to some extent and I wouldn't let this pass me. "Sure we are teammate Weiss you can talk to me about anything." I say in my best caring sister voice I could.

"Well let's say that there is someone at this school who I have..in a way started to develop feelings for?" She nervously says

"Aww Weiss has a crush who is it huh huh?" I say jokingly eager.

"Forget it...I knew it was a bad idea to talk to you." She says shortly turning away.

I pout and slide out of my bed and jump to the floor and sit on Blake's bed. "Weiss come here." I say softly patting next to me on the bed.

"I said forget it Yang" Came her cold answer not moving her eyes off of Ruby.

"It was not an option Weiss...come here." I say a little more intense. I see Weiss hesitate for a moment before getting up and sitting next to me.

"Im sorry about the joke earlier." I say after a moment of silence between us.

"Its...fine" She says quietly.

"Now...whats on your mind, I was being serious when I said you could talk to me about anything." I say scooting a little closer to her.

Weiss again hesitated before saying "Like I said earlier there is someone at the school who I believe I am starting to like...a lot."

I nod and just stay quiet as she continued.

"I don't know how to go about figuring out these feelings especially since it is under a special circumstance." She sighed

"Well first off who is the lucky guy to woo your heart?" I ask curiously

"As I said it's a special circumstance." She repeats

"I don't follow." I say my eyes meeting hers

"It's...not a guy I like." She trails off as her eyes slowly start to move to look at Ruby.

"Oh...OOHH!" I say as I follow her gaze. I feel a small grin come across my face.

"I just don't know what to do." She sighs hanging her head.

"Well first things first you need to know is that if you hurt her I hurt you." I say placing my hand on her shoulder.

"I already understood that when I realized who I liked." She retorted

"Secondly I want her to be happy...and if you haven't noticed you make her happy, almost more than I could." I say loosening my grip on her.

Weiss smiles a little at me and goes back to the desk chair next to Ruby. I get up about to leave when Blake walks through the door surprising both of us.

* * *

 **Blake POV**

I open the door to the dorm room and when I entered I made eye contact with a stunned Weiss and shocked Yang. I slowly enter the room and make my way to my bed. I sit down grab a book and lean back and start reading.

"Uhhh Blake what are you doing here?" came Yang's voice

"I couldn't let you and Weiss be the only ones to care for our leader..we are a team." I say my eyes not leaving the page I was on.

"Fair enough" I heard Yang say as she sat on the edge of my bed. I looked up to meet her gaze and felt a slight blush cross my face.

We were interrupted by Ruby who had started mumbling in her sleep. At first we did not make much of it as she was known to do it occasionally. Yang walked over to her and grabbed her hand in hers and just sat there. Ruby continued her mumbling as me and Weiss went about our business. At some point Weiss and I must have fallen asleep but were woken by the sound of Yang and Ruby.

"Ruby...Ruby please stop!" Yang was pleading.

I looked over at the two and saw Ruby squirming on the bed as if she was in a nightmare that was too real. I got up and walked over and attempted to help. Weiss just sat there unable to speak or do anything. None of us had any experience when it came to something like this.

"Ruby...please." Yang continued to plead.

"Mom?" was the only audible word any of us heard her say up to that point.

I sighed as I thought this meant she might be ok. I looked at Yang who sat there in utter shock. She was not moving a muscle her eyes wide trying to comprehend what she just heard. I hesitated for a moment before placing my hand on hers and looking her in the eyes. Yang immediately shoved her face into the crook of my neck and began to silently weep. I helped her up and over to my bed and when she moved her face I wiped away the tears. We all knew the story behind Ruby mom. Yang's stepmom.

"I never expected her to say something like that." Yang said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know..I know" I said leaning my head on her shoulder.

We were once again interrupted but this time by Ruby who out of no where started to scream bloody murder. We rushed back over to the bed and tried to keep her still. She kept pushing at us like she was trying to keep whatever it was in her dream away from her. Yang was pleading with her while the tears returned to her face. It took both Yang and me to hold Ruby down so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Weiss." Yang said grunting trying to control her sister.

"Wh-what." Weiss said worried looking at Ruby.

"Talk to Rubes she might recognize your voice...please Weiss." Yang begged her.

Weiss stood still for a moment before leaning in next to Ruby's ear. "Ruby it's ok i'm here." She spoke softly into her ear.

She took Ruby's hand into hers and began stroking the back of it with her thumb. "Shhhh it's alright." She continued.

After a few minutes Ruby settled down and relaxed her muscles. She opened her eyes a little later to see all of us sitting around her.

* * *

 **Weiss POV**

I walked out of the room shortly after Ruby woke up. I couldn't be in there at the moment not after what happened. I put my back to the wall outside the room and slide down until I am sitting on the floor. I wrap my arms around my legs and rest my head against them. I don't know what to feel I was scared then happy then...then. I sigh again as I try to make sense of what is going on. I hear the door open and Yang walks out. She looks at me and then flops down next to me.

"Hey Weiss?" Yang asked

"Yeah.." I say not lifting my head.

"Thanks." was all she said as she stood up.

Before I could say for what she looked down at me and smiled. "She wants to see you by the way." she said before taking off down the hallway. "Tell Blake I will be training!" She hollered before disappearing around the corner.

I enter the room and see Ruby sitting up in my bed looking out the window. Blake is on her bed reading her book everything is just like nothing happened at all a few moments ago. I walk to the desk and sit in the chair not letting myself see Ruby. I open my notebook and return to studying. After a while I close the book having been unable to concentrate on anything.

"Weiss?" came Ruby's voice next to me

"What do you need I am busy trying to study." I say more harshly than I wanted.

"I just wanted to thank you for being there for me...again." Ruby said a hint of sadness in her voice.

I said nothing and continued to look out the window at the grey sky forming overhead.

"Hey Blake can you.." Ruby's voice trailed off but I assume Blake understood what she meant cause soon after she left the room closing the door and leaving both of us alone.

"Come here Weiss." Ruby said patting the spot next to her.

I reluctantly got up and walked over to her but scooted a bit further away.

"Weiss I need to talk to you about something important." Her voice becoming more serious.

"What's wrong Ruby?" I ask slightly looking over to her.

"I..well there is someone I like but I don't think they like me back and Im so confused at what to do." She rambled off quickly.

"I-I see" I stammered thinking I was looking at a mirror seeing her in the same ship as me.

"What do I do?" She asked her silver eyes pleading for an answer.

"I guess just show them how much you like them...if you don't they will never know you do." I say confidently but ashamed since I couldn't follow my own advice.

"If you say so." Ruby says. She scoots closer to me and sits with me shoulder to shoulder.

"Ruby what are you." I was cut off by her when she grabbed the side of my face and turned my head. She placed her lips gently to mine in a delicate kiss.

"I'm following your advice." She said leaning back and looking me in the eyes. I knew I had a huge blush right now but was unable to hide it.

"Weiss you have always been there for me, caring for me, wanting me to better myself not only as a huntress but as a person." Ruby says not moving her hand from my face.

"So...I slowly started to fall for you..at first I thought I was crazy but then I couldn't help but keep noticing how beautiful and kind you really are." She said a blush starting its way across her face. "Weiss Schnee I love you and I will wait for you no matter the answer I receive." she finished and before she let go she gave me one last kiss.

I could not pull away...I didn't want to pull away. She smelled of roses and her lips tasted of strawberries. I was in heaven, but at the same time my emotions couldn't comprehend what was going on. As she broke the kiss I immediately stood up. I walked to the door and opened it, but before walking out I looked back at Ruby who was just looking at me. I walked out of the room and shut the door a flurry of thoughts rushing into my head all at once. I needed to find Yang she could help me with this.

* * *

 **Well guys this is the end...of the chapter hahaha fooled ya. but nah I am having fun writing Whiterose at the moment. Like I said if you have any ideas on what could happen leave it in a review or PM me I will try to view them all. Have a good night bye bye :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I know right another chapter gasp but really no there was a bit of a mistake that I had to fix dealing with Weiss telling Blake and Yang. It is all good now by bye.**

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a bit had some trouble with the writers block. Well here is chapter 14 I hope you guys enjoy and feed back is always welcomed. Thanks to the new follower and favorite it means a lot to me. well I won't keep you guys waiting.**

* * *

 **Yang POV**

I feel the punching bag swing back and forth after each one of my hits. I grab hold of it and keep it still while I pant out of breath. I have been in here for a little more than half an hour so not long at all by my standards. I reel my hand back about to continue my training when I hear someone behind me. I stop and turn around to see Weiss standing in the door way to the gym.

"Hey Weiss" I say grabbing my bottle of water and taking a seat.

"Yang...we need to talk." She said as she stepped closer to me then hesitated a moment before retracting herself.

"What's going on?" I ask her while patting the spot next to me telling her to take a seat.

She nervously twiddles her thumbs before speaking again. "It's about...Ruby" She says her voice shaking.

At that moment I stop patting next to me as I stand up and walk over to the heiress. I grab her by her shoulders and without thinking put as much possible pressure on her as I could without breaking her shoulders. My eyes turn from lilac to red as I stare her down.

"What...did you do...to my little sister." I growl trying not to punch her right then and there.

"It's not what...I didn't.." She struggled to speak.

"Don't you dare fucking lie to me." I say gripping her even harder to the point where I know I am leaving marks.

"Yang...please.." She squeaks out tears brimming in her eyes. I ease up my grip but don't let her go.

"Talk." I say sharply.

"Ruby...kissed me." She says wiping the soon to be tears away. "I walked out cause I didn't know what to do... I got scared."

"Is...that it?" I ask my eyes turning back to normal.

"Yes...that's it." She replies with a sniffle.

I take a step back releasing her and I rub my arm a bit. I take in a deep breath before speaking again. "Her...kissing you should be a good thing right?"

"It should but...I don't know." Weiss says hanging her head a little.

"What is it Weiss?" I ask with a bit of sadness in my voice.

"Its..my family." She says looking up to meet my gaze. "If they were to find out not only would it mean trouble for me, but also for her."

"And you don't want that for her is that correct?" I ask her. Weiss nods to confirm my thought.

I go back to the bench I was sitting on and drank some more water. I tossed around in my head what Weiss was saying. It is true what she was saying her family is powerful and probably not very accepting of other sexualities other than straight. I look back to the girl standing before me and sigh.

"Weiss do you truly love her?" I ask not breaking my gaze on her.

"Of course I do!" She yells back anger visible in her eyes. I smile a little to myself.

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

"Oh no Weiss looked mad when she left I think I screwed up. I mean I just kissed her out of nowhere and expected everything to be fine. Ohhh man what do I do? " I think to myself.

I flop back on the bed and stare at the ceiling above. Weiss walked out no more than fifteen minutes ago yet I feel like I screwed up our friendship for years to come. I grab my scroll and open it I look at Weiss' contact and contemplated messaging her. I close my scroll after a few minutes of pondering and came to the conclusion that I am the last person she would want to speak with at the moment. I roll over and look at the wall I close my eyes hoping sleep will help me.

I wake up to see Blake sitting back on her bed reading her book again. She must have come back in while I was asleep. I fidget in my bunk thinking if I should ask her for advice or not. I turn to speak to her and notice that she is already closing her book and looking at me.

"Blake?" I ask a little confused at what is going on.

"Ruby...you really are easy to read." she says with a smirk "so what is troubling you now."

"Well.." I trail off twiddling my thumbs "I kissed Weiss."

"Congrats." Blake said with a smile.

"It didn't go that well actually." I state catching her off guard.

"What do you mean?" She inquires

"Well after I did that she just looked at me for a moment before walking out." I say as I lower my gaze "she said nothing she just left."

"She probably just needed to process what happened Ruby." Blake said leaning back to open her book again.

"Yeah...you're probably right" I giggle nervously as I look back at the ceiling.

We sit in silence for a bit the only sound is that of Blake turning the pages in her book. I look out the window every now and then and see that the sky is turning grayer. I guess it is going to rain today.

"Hey Blake?" I say again a little bit later

"Yes Ruby" Blake says shifting her eyes to me for a moment before returning to her book.

"Thanks." I tell her before pulling out my scroll to see if I had any messages.

"Your welcome" came Blake's reply a few minutes later.

I smile and look back at my scroll I need to talk to Weiss not tomorrow not next week, no I need to talk to her today.

* * *

 **Weiss POV**

My scroll buzzes in my pocket and when I open it I see a message from Ruby. Of all the people that I would not want a message from right now this had to be number one. I reluctantly opened the message and all it said was that we needed to talk...today. I sigh and slip the scroll back into my pocket and continue down the hallway. I had just left the training room where Yang was. I thought that she would be of no help so I didn't know why I went to her in the first place, I guess she was the first one I could think of. She however surprised me by making me realize one thing I guess I did not want to admit myself and it's that I love that dolt of a leader.

"How am I going to tell my family about this." I say to myself as I walk. "I guess a good starting point would be to contact Winter."

I shudder at the thought of telling my older sister that I am a lesbian, but compared to what I would face with father it would be paradise. I decide to head to the tower to see if I could contact her. As I make my way there I think to myself is this really a good idea I mean Ruby doesn't even know you like her yet you want to go to your sister first. I stop dead in my tracks and stare at the sky. I feel a couple drops of rain patter on my face I turn around and head back to the dorm building where are leader awaits my arrival.

"Calm down Weiss" I say to myself in an attempt to calm my nerves as I near the room.

As I am about to turn the handle I hear Ruby inside.

"Blake I haven't heard from her in awhile Im going to go look for her." Ruby said muffled by the door.

I hear the door unlock and creak open and soon there I am face to face with our silvered eyed leader.

"Weiss?" Ruby said confused as she tried to process what was happening.

"Ruby..." Was all I managed to squeak out.

"We...uh I wanted to ummm talk with you." Ruby said quietly as she averted her gaze from mine.

"Ok.." I said just as quietly.

Ruby walked past me and before I turned to follow I looked over at Blake who was on her bed.

"Weiss." Blake said in her monotone voice. "don't stress over it too bad, she has been more worried than you think."

I nod in acknowledgement and walk down the hallway keeping just a few paced behind Ruby so as not to make either of us more nervous than what we already were. We enter an empty classroom and Ruby walks to the desk at the front and takes a seat on it. I close the door behind me and turn to face her. I feel my heart skip multiple beats as I look at her sitting there. Dust how can one girl be so damn cute.

"So..what is it that you needed to talk about?" I ask in a shaky voice while trying to maintain my composure.

"Its..umm about earlier." Ruby began swinging her legs back and forth fidgeting with her hands something she only does when completely nervous.

"What about earlier?" I inquire curious as to what she might say.

"I just want you to know that I am sorry for doing that so abruptly without thought." She said as her face began to show her blush.

"Sorry for what?" I ask contempt with having fun making her blush

"Dust please don't make me say it." She begged giving me her infamous puppy dog eyes.

"I won't know what you mean though." I state

"You know what I mean!" She snaps which makes my stop in my tracks. "I am trying to apologize and you're making it a game!" she says tears threatening to break away.

"Ruby I would feel bad." I say getting her to glare my way "If there was something you had to apologize for."

Ruby gave me a confused look. "I don't follow." she stated plainly.

I walk up to Ruby and stand in front of her. "I'm saying there is nothing to apologize for." I tell her grabbing her hands.

"But you just left without saying anything." She said her voice quivering. "I thought I made you mad."

"Ruby you may do stuff that gets on my nerves but something like this would not even count towards making me mad." I say "In fact it made me...happy."

As I said that her head snapped up and looked at me in the eyes. Her sliver eyes not parting with my icy blue. I could look into these eyes forever I think to myself as I lose my train of thought. Ruby pulled me back to reality though.

"Happy?" she inquired "I made you happy?"

"Yes you dolt" I say thumping her on her head. "I went and talked with Yang after what happened and she forced me to see something that I kept repressing."

"What was that?" Ruby asked rubbing her head where I thumped it

"It will be easier to show you." I say as I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers once again. The taste of strawberry returning to my mouth I feel her gasp a little before settling into the kiss as well. As we part and start taking in air I give her a genuine smile.

"Weiss.." Ruby said blushing but with a huge smile on her face

I smile at her as I lean in and hug her. "I love you too." I whisper in her ear.

Ruby smiled at me but before she could speak I had to let her know. "Ruby there is something you should know fist." I say a little sharply

"What is it?" she asked hesitantly

"First off what we have together my family will not approve of it...especially my father." I tell her "He may try and take me back thinking this place has corrupted me."

I see Ruby frown a little at what I was saying but she needed to hear it. "We can't let anyone know about us...at least not right now." I say trying to cheer her up.

"What about Yang and Blake?" She asks

"Tomorrow." I say softly while I rest my head on Ruby's. I see Ruby's eyes glisten with excitement. "I just hope Yang doesn't crush me to death with one of her congradulatory hugs"

Ruby laughs a little at the thought of her sister's hug. "It may take a couple weeks to get a hold of Winter and probably longer to arrange a visit so I need you to keep faith in me ok." I ask cupping her face in my hands. She nods to me with a smile.

Despite the fact that my sister wishes well for me it doesn't make it any easier to tell her about this. I dread the day that I have to confront her but I know it has to be done. I just hope I am ready for whatever comes afterwards.

After a while we decided we needed to head back to the room as the others were probably wondering what was taking so long. As we left I feel Ruby wrap her hand in mine and lace our fingers together. My first thought was to pull away, but I decided to let her have this moment seeing as the trouble is just about to start. As we walk to the dorm I feel my scroll buzz once more I pull it out and my eyes widen at the message and the sender.

 _Dear sister,_

 _I hope all is well I will be in Vale next week and will want to meet you to see how your training has been going. I expect you to not forget about this seeing as you left on fathers bad side by not wanting to attend an Atlas school but this...place. We will meet at a local cafe I will send more information as the date draws closer. Until our meeting take care_

 _-Winter_

I close my scroll and tighten my grip on Ruby's hand. Of all things to have to deal with why did this one have to happen so soon. We reach the dorm and before we enter we let go of each others hand. I go straight to my bed and lay down. Once you hit the peak its all down hill from there...I just hope I haven't reached the peak yet. I close my eyes and drift to sleep trying to think about the special bond I made today with that crazy dolt...my crazy dolt.

* * *

 **Well guys there you have it the true chapter 14 I am sorry it took a bit writers block is a bitch but now that I hope I passed it the chapters will be posted either weekly or bi weekly. Until next time guys bye bye :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys hows it going :D sorry I havent updated been busy since a new PC of mine had to go into the shop and I only had it for 5 days. well here is chapter 15 enjoy :3**

* * *

 **Ruby POV**

As we entered the dorm room and Weiss separated our hands we each went to our respective bunks. I was practically beaming with happiness as I jumped onto my bed. Blake was the only one awake when we entered as Yang had fallen asleep and snoring could be heard from her bed. I hear Weiss lay down on her bed and sigh as she settled in to relax. I only wish I could relax as such but from everything that had happened I could not help myself from jumping up and down.

"Alright I'll bite what has you so happy?" Blake said in her usual monotone voice glancing for just a minute at me.

"Well-" I began before being interrupted by Weiss.

"Nothing happened she is just back to being her self." She stated coldly before what I am guessing is turning over in her bed to face away from Blake's stare.

"Yeah...I just snapped out of my funk is all." I laugh as I lay down a little saddened that Weiss has not decided to tell them. I roll to my side and remember that she said we could tomorrow but dammit I don't want to keep secrets from Yang and Blake they are our team...our family. I let out a small whimper as I close my eyes and try to get some sort of rest but to no avail.

I tossed and turned for most of the afternoon in my bunk. Every time I close my eyes it is either Summer or Weiss in my thoughts and that was keeping me awake...although I don't mind Weiss keeping me awake. I blush a little at the thought I just had but smile none the less. By tomorrow I will be able to talk to Blake and Yang about me and Weiss. I poke at the wall a little before hearing some rustling from beneath me.

"Ruby." I hear Weiss' voice from below me

"Yeah?" I say lowly no longer in an energetic mood.

"As much as I might regret saying this but seeing you in a sad mood is worse." She says stumbling on a few words. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you want to I am ok with you telling Blake and Yang as soon as you are ready...I just don't want to see you sad."

I nearly break her bed as I rush off of mine to pull her into a tight hug squealing with delight. I stop however for a moment as I sit up and look Weiss in the eyes.

"I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with though." I say to her laying my head on her shoulder.

"Well it seems we are both at a stand still then." She chuckles as she places her hand on my back.

"Hey Weiss do you think I can...well I kind of want to-" I start stumbling my words as Weiss gives me one of her signature looks.

"Ruby just spit it out." She says grabbing my shoulders. "You're not going to get on my bad side."

"I..well...can I kiss you?" I say quieting my voice with every word.

Weiss' blush could have fried an egg with the amount of heat that was radiating from her face after I asked the question. She starts to look around frantically desperately trying to avoid my eyes. I nuzzle my head into the nape of her neck and sigh.

"F-fine." I hear her say after a few moments of silence.

"Really?" I ask sitting back up on her lap.

"It...seems that the other two are asleep so just this once ok." Weiss tells me still blushing madly.

We both sit for a moment just looking into each others eyes before I gently place my hands on her face and pull her closer to me. I feel her soft lips meet mine and I enter instant bliss. Neither of us make any noise except for the occasional moan from Weiss. She does not realize she does it and I find it extremely cute. We part from our kiss so we can gain some air back when I feel Weiss pull me in again. As our lips collide for the second time I feel something tap at mine. I know what it is an let her in as we deepen the kiss even more. Weiss lays back on her bed and I lay over her our lips never parting. As we wrestle for control we hear a small cough come from across the room as well as a giggle.

We break the kiss immediately and sit straight up and look across the room to see Blake sitting up blushing madly and Yang rolling on her bed trying to suppress her laughter. I nearly fall on my face trying to get out of the bed. I stand straight up as Weiss attempts to hide her face.

"How...how long were you watching?" I finally managed to squeak out after a few minutes.

"I _listened_ just long enough for this." Yang stated as she jumped out of her bunk and got onto Blake's bed.

"Blake...can I kiss you?" Yang said in a mocking tone of her sister as she tried to sit into Blake's lap.

Blake was pushing against the blonde as she made a puckered kissing face and was leaning towards Blake.

"Yang...stop." Blake said as sternly as she could whilst trying not to laugh at the blondes antics.

"But I looove you." Yang said making a pouty face.

"Fine..you asked for it." Blake said and in one swift move had my sister pinned down to her bed. Yang could not help but keep laughing at what was happening.

I had turned a shade of crimson I never knew existed and quickly jumped into my bed and hid under the covers. All I wanted at the moment was for this embarrassing moment to end. After a few moments of silence I uncovered and found Yang and Blake cuddled together reading a book. Yang did not look that interested in the book as she did Blake.

Yang noticing my movement sat up and looked at me. "Hey Rubes...can we talk for a minute?" She asked patting next to her.

"Are you just going to mock me again?" I ask not looking at her.

"No...at least not right now." She replied. That being the best answer I was going to receive I jumped down and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"So...you and Weiss are a thing now." Was the first choice of words to leave her mouth.

"Yeah..." I say not looking at her still. Its not that I am ashamed I just don't know what to think at the moment. I wanted to tell her badly but now that the moment is here I don't know.

"Does she make you happy?" Was Yang's second question.

"More than anything on the planet." I say a smile gracing my lips.

"Awww even more than me?" Yang asked leaning into my shoulder rubbing it with her head.

"I- I mean..she." I say trying to put a thought together.

"Relax Ruby I was joking" she said putting an arm around me. "But if she ever hurts you she will be living six feet under."

I finally turn and glare at her and see that she had plastered a giant grin on her face seeing the response she wanted out of me. I pout as I cross my arms feeling stupid I ran into one of her gimmicks. I look over to Weiss and see the sheets slowly rise and fall to match her breathing. She looked so peaceful when asleep the stress of her world no longer barring down on her. It is a world I want to take her away from to give her a simple happy life.

"Go to her." I hear Yang say next to me.

"What do you mean?" I ask my voice shaky.

"I saw you looking...go ahead I am probably going to sleep with kitten over here tonight anyways." She replies while motioning to Blake "is that alright kitten?"

Blake lets out a sigh before closing her book. "You were still going to do it no matter my answer." She says a small smile on her face.

"You know me so well." My sister says crawling up to meet her girlfriend.

"We should probably change first though." Blake says getting up. I look down and see that I am still in my regular clothes. I sigh as I go and change into my pajamas as well. I hadn't realized that it was pretty much dark outside by now as I look out the window. The days just seem to go by so fast ever since I left Patch...since I left home.

I walk over to Weiss after changing to wake her up to let her know to change but I notice that she is fast asleep. I smile and crawl in next to her. I turn and face away when I feel an arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer. I roll over and stare into those beautiful ice blue eyes.

"Ruby normally I would scold this...but for tonight I guess it is ok." Weiss says closing her eyes again. I smile as I snuggle in closer to her.

"Goodnight Weiss." I whisper. "I love you."

"I love you too Ruby." She whispers back. As we lay there holding each other we both soon fall asleep, and for the fist time since the accident I did not have any nightmares.

* * *

 **Weiss POV**

I slowly open my eyes to the sunlight that creeped in through the window. I look down to see the small scythe wielder nuzzled up against me. I lean in and place a kiss on her forehead before laying my head back down. I breath in and smell strawberries I relax and the familiar scent try to get some more rest. I knew we had classes today but I honestly did not care all I wanted was to stay here by her side. I snap my eyes open at what I just thought and settle back down. Ruby you may not realize it but you have changed me in so many ways.

I finally sneak my way out of the bed and go to take a shower since it seems I am the only one up at the moment. I walk to the shower and turn on the water and let it get hot. I undress and afterwards I look in the mirror that is in the bathroom. I frown at myself wondering how someone could love this. I reach up and trace the scare that goes over my eye. I wonder how someone could love a person with so many...flaws.

I step into the shower and let the hot water hit me and relax my muscles. I sigh in relief letting my body relax after the long day yesterday. Today if Ruby feels better I am going to give her a proper welcome home. I smile as I think of all the possibilities that I could do to make the little raven haired girl happy. In reality all it would really take is a gallon of milk and a plate of hot, fresh baked...cookies. I shut the water off as I now have an idea of where I can take Ruby for a proper party I will just need help from Yang and Blake also team JNPR if they are up for it. Never in a million years had I pictured myself planning a party for someone as childish as her, but then again I never pictured myself falling in love with someone like her either. The universe could be confusing at times but in those instances wonderful things can blossom.

* * *

 **Hey guys so sorry about the long chapter based around mainly Ruby but at the moment I really want to flesh out each character so next chapter will probably be focused around Weiss and so on and so forth for Yang and Blake in the future. Thank you all for your support :3 bye bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the absence guys been very busy with job I did not forget about you guys though so here is the real Ch.16 with some new characters BTW this is going AU now so some people will not be exactly like they are in the show.**

* * *

 **Weiss POV**

I make my way to the airships heading for Vale. I had a plan to give Ruby the welcome home she truly deserved. I soon board the ship heading out and I find my seat. I look out the window and out to the scenery below as we travel. So many thoughts pass through my head as time goes by. Soon the ship docks and I make my way off and towards downtown Vale. I immediately head straight for Ruby's favorite bakery.

"Welcome!" the store owner says as I walk through the door. "what can I get for you today?"

"Hello I am looking to place an order for 5 dozen chocolate-chip cookies." I say as I make my way to the counter.

"F-five dozen?" the shocked owner says looking at me wide eyed. "you want the Rose Special?"

"Rose...Special?" I ask him with a questioning look.

"Yes the Rose Special it is named after my best customer...Ruby Rose." The man said sporting a huge smile.

"I am going to have a serious talk with her when I get back" I mumble under my breath although the owner was still able to hear it.

"You know her?" He asks looking at me curiously

"Yes I am her.." I trail off I can't just come out and say _yeah she is my girlfriend_ at least not yet anyway. "best friend." I finish the sentence having been satisfied with my answer.

"Oh well a friend of hers should be able to get the Special for her price then." The owner said letting out a big laugh. "that will be 25 lien please."

"2-25!" I ask astounded at the immensely cheap price for such a big order.

"Yup..only 25." He said proudly "oh and do be sure to say hello for me I haven't seen her in a while."

"Will do" I said as I handed him the lien. As I was walking out I turned around and half shouted "You never gave me your name!"

"That I did not." He said chuckling "Well the name is Roman...Roman Torchwick."

"I will let her know you said hi then Mr. Torchwick." I said before turning to leave in the back I hear Roman yell "Just call me Roman, Mr. makes me feel old."

I made my way from the bakery and headed down the street towards the docks to head back to school. As I was passing a local clothing store I heard a commotion.

"-AND STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS STORE YOU FREAK!" I heard the owner yell. Whoever it was really didn't deserve it. I tried my best to ignore what was happening until I heard the soft accent that belonged to Beacons beloved faunus Velvet.

"Please...Im sorry." I heard her whimper while still being yelled out.

"Sorry? Yeah you should be filthy animal I have to go through all that clothing and make sure there is not any hair on it." The man said continuing to yell.

Having heard enough I stepped in. "Hey! what do you think you're doing?" I yelled at the man

"Who do you think you-" The man stopped abruptly when he looked at me. "M-miss Schnee I apologize I was taking care of some...business." He said while glaring at Velvet.

"That is not what I was talking about." I state sharply glaring at him. "I want to know why you are yelling at my friend."

"your...friend?" The owner says eyes going wide a bit. "I apologize Miss Schnee I-"

I cut him off before he can finish. "You are to give her what she was looking at and you are not to charger her for it."

"Now hold on a second..the most I will allow is her to leave with said items but not for free." He says puffing out his chest a bit

"You will or else." I say not budging

"Or else what?" He questions

"Are you really going to be the one fool who tried to stand up to a Schnee?" I say my voice carrying an icy tone.

"N-no.." He finally answered backing up into his store. Velvet who had been silently crying next to me the whole time finally spoke up.

"Weiss...you didn't have to." She said through a cracked voice.

"You're right I didn't have to" I said turning to her causing her ears to droop which somehow made her more adorable. "I did it because I wanted to." I said smiling a little.

"Velvet?" I heard a voice yell before hearing the rushing footsteps of a person down the street come running.I turned to see the Queen of Style of Beacon Coco come crashing into Velvet almost knocking her over.

"Velv are you ok? Who's ass needs to have lead put in it?" Coco said while almost squeezing the life out of her partner.

"Coco I'm fine Weiss helped me." Velvet finally managed to say.

I was about to interject when I felt Coco crush me in a hug as well.

"Thank you so much. It's hard to not always be here to help her so when someone else steps up it...means a lot." Coco whispered in my ear.

"It's no problem Coco...now I should be going I have to get this stuff back to the dorm room." I say bowing slightly as I make my departure. On the air ride back all I can think of is the look on Ruby's face when she sees all the cookies. However that will have to wait seeing as I still have some more stuff to get set up.

* * *

 **Yang POV**

Ruby has been sulking all morning ever since she woke up and Weiss was not there. Oh man when I see Weiss is she going to have some explaining to do I warned her about making my sister sad. I check my scroll and see that it is almost 11am. Where the hell could she have gone? I am about to jump out of bed when the door opens up and Weiss walks in. Ruby immediately runs and pulls her into a hug.

"Weissohmygodyou'reokwheredidyougo!" She rambles off quickly not making any sense.

"Ruby...Ruby!" She yells startling her. "I had some errands to do in Vale I'm sorry I did not tell you but everyone else was asleep when I left."

"Oh...ok" Ruby says still sadden a bit that Weiss had yelled at her right off the bat. "Wait...I smell something." Ruby says perking up a bit.

"W-what no you don't." Weiss says unsteadily

"Yes I do and it smells like...Roman's Chocolate Chip Cookies!" She squeals with excitement

I smile a little seeing that the Ice Queen did at least think of her while she was out. Maybe I don't need to have a conversation with her after all. I hop down from the bed and grab Ruby by her cloak.

"Yaaaannnnggg let me goooo." NRuby whines while giving me her puppy dog eyes. while it may work on others after seeing it for years I have built an immunity to it.

"Now now Rubes lets let Weiss settle back in before hounding her with questions." I say to my little sister in my best motherly impression.

Weiss gives me a look of thanks before putting stuff away in the small fridge and her closet. I really need to speak with her though Ruby only gets like that with only one bakery's cookies.

* * *

 **Raven POV**

I walk into the office overlooking the rest of the school. In the center of the oval room sits a single desk behind it one of the most powerful and wisest men known in existence.

"You wished to speak..Ozpin?" I say in my most monotone voice.

"Yes...I know about your run in with..Yang." He says bluntly causing me to go wide eyed in shock before glaring at him.

"And? are you planning on having me run away again? I finally have an opportunity to fix what I have done wrong." I say harshly

"If my memory serves correctly you did not want to be a mother figure...so why now?" Ozpin asks sipping from that damn bottomless mug.

"What if I changed my mind?" I state venom enveloping every word I say.

"Cause I know you Raven you don't change your mind unless someone tells you or you see the situation as benefiting to you." He says a little more harshly setting his mug down.

"So what will you have me do?" I say glaring him down.

"You will cease all contact with her unless I give you special permission to do so, If she goes searching for you you are to notify me immediately so I can stop it. I don't know why you are back but I feel only terrible things will come of it." He says leaning back in his chair.

"Fine" I say before turning sharply to leave the room

"If you break these rules I will send him after you." He says from behind me.

I turn my head and look back to him. "You always send him...I think it's about time you found someone better." with that I leave the office and head back to the shack in the forrest.

Ozpin settles into his dest before turning on the monitor to contact a huntsmen.

When the line finally connects a gruff voice is heard on the other line.

"Ozpin...what the hell do you need now?" The man says "Wait...don't tell me she's back again."

"Im afraid so Qrow...and this time she has made contact with Yang." Ozpin says sighing.

"I already know what you're going to have me do so I will accept ahead of time." Qrow says

"Thank you Qrow...let's just hope this doesn't end up with another member of your family dead." Ozpin says as the line disconnects.

* * *

 **Sorry this is a short chapter I will hopefully get a longer one up soon so until then please R &R and leave character suggestions I am open to a lot of ideas.**


	17. Chapter 17

**If you have any questions or concerns feel free to message me, anyways here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy please R &R it really helps so please enjoy**

* * *

Raven POV

I step out of Ozpin's office and lean against the wall and sigh. What the hell does he know about me saying I haven't changed. I still love her it's just...I have a hard time showing it. What Ozpin also doesn't know is that I heard his call with Qrow. Why did he have to bring "it" up with him. It wasn't my fault she said to do it why am I still being blamed.

"God dammit!" I growl slamming my fist into the wall.

I walk down the hall to the elevator the few people who work up here avoiding any and all eye contact. The ride down was the longest it has ever felt. When I reached the bottom I made a rush to get off the grounds as soon as possible hoping no one would see me. Once I cleared the buildings and was in the final stretch of the Emerald Forrest I stop and look back at the school. I know she is in there somewhere...I want to see her again. I know she may never forgive me, but I need to try at least.

"You know you can't do that." I sigh to myself as I push those thoughts to the back of my head. " _She_ would never allow it."

I turn back and head into the trees forever leaving Beacon behind me. Forever leaving her...again.

* * *

Yang POV

I walked across campus to head to the gym since I had some free time. As I turn the corner I see...Raven...walking quickly towards the forest. My first instinct is to run after her. I feel my anger surge inside of me, it does not matter that she helped Ruby if she truly cared she would have come back when mom passed away. I let out a breath I had not realized I was holding. I turn and continue forward to the gym. Right as I am about to open the doors to the gym I feel my scroll buzz I look down and see it's Weiss calling.

"What's up ice queen?" I say into the scroll.

"Would you people stop calling me that." came the annoyed response.

"Never!" came my giggled reply.

"Whatever...listen I wanted to give Ruby a real welcome home that is why I had bought the cookies she smelled." Weiss said as I could practically hear her smile.

"I knew those were from her favorite bakery!" I nearly shout.

"Yes...did you not hear what she said when I walked in?" Weiss asked curiously.

"I kind of half and halfed it, I was more focusing on what to say to you when I saw her start squealing" I tell her laughing nervously.

"I don't want to know what you wanted to say to me." Came her response. "Anyway if you could talk to the rest of team JNPR about helping out that would be great."

"Yeah I'll talk with them." I say with a sigh.

"Thanks Yang." Weiss said cheerfully.

* * *

Ruby POV

I lay on my bunk and stare at the ceiling I should be doing some studying since Weiss is always getting on my case about it. I roll over to the side and look at Blake who was lost in another book of hers. I look at the spine and see that it has no visible name to read so it must be one of her "special" books that she likes to read. I sigh and go back to looking at the ceiling when I hear Blake close her book.

"Alright Ruby whats going on you have been sighing for the past hour since Weiss stepped out of the room to go do some more things." Blake deadpanned staring at me from her bed.

"It's just...she is doing so much for me and I have done nothing to deserve it besides getting lost and hurt." I sigh wrapping my cloak around me.

"Ruby you have done a lot for her." she says standing up and walking over to my bed "You got her out of her shell...you showed her what it means to love, to BE loved. Don't ever think you have not done anything for her."

I smile at Blake and give her a quick hug. "Thanks Blake...you're like another big sister and I would gladly call you one."

Blake let a smile grace her mouth as she listened to me. She never in a million years thought she would hear someone want to consider her part of their family let alone call them like a member of one besides Yang, and they are sisters so she should have seen this coming. Blake let go of me and went back over to her bunk and grabbed her book again.

"Now you should probably get back to studying before Weiss comes back." She giggles returning to her book.

I let out a small "eep!" before jumping back into the books that I had stacked on the desk in the room with the intentions of getting back to them later.

* * *

Weiss POV

After having made my phone call with Yang a bit ago I thought about others who would like to join us in welcoming Ruby back. I smile to myself at how much I have changed..how much She has changed me and all for the better. I walk down the hall when I hear a small commotion coming from one of the empty classrooms. Knowing no students are allowed to use an empty room without permission I decided to check it out and see who it is. I look inside and see team CRDL and Velvet in the middle of the room.

I immediately knew something was not right from the way Velvet was looking downward with her shoulders shaking. I quietly slip into the room and sneak by the desks to get closer.

"Now now mutt we don't want you going and telling everyone about our little meet ups do we?" Cardin said in a sarcastically happy voice

"N-no w-we don't." I heard Velvet whimper crying evident in her voice as she spoke.

"So do you know what we are going to do?" came the reply of Russle

"N-no." Velvet said fear lacing her words

"We are going to give you a reminder." Cardin nearly whispered as I heard the sound of something metallic clicking.

I cover my mouth with my hand as my eyes go wide and I want to gasp from shock. They are not going to do what I think they are...are they. Before I could act I hear a ear piercing scream as Velvet dropped to the floor crying. I shot up from where I was hiding and looked at Carding dead in the eyes. Velvet was curled up on the floor blood coming from one of her faunus ears.

"Cardin!" I shout in pure anger mainly due to how someone could be so cold to a person as gentle and sweet as Velvet.

"Well if it isn't Ice Bitch" He laughed along with the rest of his group.

I glare at him before drawing Myrenaster from its hilt and pointed it at him.

"I will give you five seconds to leave or you will be heading to the infirmary soon." I say as coldly as I could

"Ooohh Im soo scared" Cardin mocked as he laughed.

"Poor judgement on you part." I state as I turn the revolver portion and have it land on blue.

I stab the blade into the ground causing huge ice spikes to fly towards Cardin and his group. They all dodged by the skins of their asses before running out the door. I turn to pursue them before I remember Velvet on the floor. She had passed out from pain and crying, upon further inspection I now noticed bruising and redness where they must have roughed her up before I came by. I pick up her scroll and call the first person I knew would do something.

"Hello?" came a sleepy voice over the scroll "Velv are you ok you never call me."

"Listen it's Weiss here...Velvet has been attacked we are in an empty class room the number is room 305 please hurry." I say my heart still racing

"Im on my way now." The voice said more frantically "please stay with her until I get there."

"I won't leave her side Coco." I say sighing letting out a breath

I look back at Velvet her once brown hair now a rustic look due to the blood that had pooled there and dried.

"Don't worry Velvet Cardin is gone and Coco is on her way." I whisper into her ear. I thought I saw a small smile form on her face

* * *

Coco POV

Every single student ran out of my way seeing I was on a war path. I had just left the room where Velvet was...that fucking bastard had used a hole punch multiple times on her ear as well as roughing her up. Normally I would have my sunglasses on so people could not see what emotion I had on but today I had them put up in my pouch and everyone could see the fury in my eyes. I walk into the cafeteria where I had last heard Cardin and his "friends" were. I kicked the door open so hard it broke into the wall next to it.

"CARDIN!" my voice rang out across the hall eliciting fear from everyone except team CRDL.

"What? You come to take revenge?" came his smug voice. "so what will it be this time a broken arm or leg maybe a few cracked ribs?"

"Nope...none of that anymore you hit the last nerve with me." I growled at him as I pulled out my hand bag. "the only thing your family is going to see after today is your casket going six feet under."

I activated my weapon and immediately unloaded and dropped the current ammo box. I pulled out the newest one I had...a special made one by me that was a pure accident.

"Can't do anything without bullets dipshit." Cardin laughed.

"Don't worry there will be plenty of those." I said as I loaded the new bullets. At that time Yatsuhashi walked in an saw the bullets I had loaded and quickly called for teachers. Only him and Velvet knew what these were...and maybe a few teachers who stated to never use them.

"Ms. Goodwitch we need you in the dining hall ASAP." the normally calm giant said.

"What is wrong?" came Glynda's voice

"Coco and Cardin." was his reply

"I will be there quickly" Came her reply

"Please hurry she is using them...the banned ammo." He said shakely

* * *

 **Well guys here is the end of the chapter and mwahahahaa I left the fight on a cliff hanger lol. sorry for the short chapters as of late been having some trouble with ideas how to move the story forward if you have and idea shoot me a pm and I will see how to add it. Thanks for everything guys it means a lot.**


End file.
